Right Here Waiting
by Renthead621
Summary: Sequel to Endless Summer Nights. Post Rent. Roger gets a phone call that will change his life forever. Bad summary, good story. Please Read and Review. Thanks. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"Rosie, where is your other shoe?" Brenda asked the little blond haired, green eyed 4 and a half year old who was running around the house.

"I don't know." she smiled playing with her dolls in her room.

"Come on Rosie. We have to go. Mommy's gonna be late for work." she called out looking around the apartment. When she found the shoe she chased after the girl and put on her shoe.

"I don't want you to go to work. I want you to stay here with me." she smiled looking over at her.

"Sweetie, you know I have to go to work. Now come on, get your dolly and let's go." she said before picking her up and leaving the apartment.

"What did the little lady do to you this morning?" a young woman asked as Brenda handed her the child.

"Lost her shoe. Again. You would think she would come up with new material." she laughed handing her friend the girl's bag.

"You are one mischievous little girl." she laughed looking at the little girl who was smiling ear to ear.

"You are definitely your father's daughter." Brenda smiled leaning in to kiss her daughters head.

"Roger was a trouble maker?" the woman asked looking over at Brenda.

"Yeah, you can say that." she smiled thinking about Roger.

"When are you gonna call him?" she asked looking over at her.

"Not now Chelse. I have to go to work." she said looking over at her.

"Come on Bren. You've been talking about calling him for as long as I've known you. How long are you gonna wait?" she asked letting Rose down so she can go in the house.

"I can't Chelse. Not the way I left. He probably hates me." she said looking over at her.

"Honey, I'm sure he doesn't hate you. A love like yours isn't gonna die just because you ran away." Chelsea smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah well, I can't talk about this right now. I'm gonna be late for work. Bye my girl. Don't give Aunt Chelsea a hard time, OK?" she smiled looking into the house before rushing off to work.

* * *

"Bren, are you OK?" Chelsea asked approaching Brenda's bedroom upon hearing her crying.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in." she said wiping her face. "Where's my little girl?" she asked sitting up in the bed.

"I sent her to her room. It's Roger again, Isn't it?" she asked as Brenda nodded before crying again. "Honey, you should call him and tell him about Rose. He's her father. He needs to know about her." she said leaning over to hug her.

"It's been almost 5 years Chelse. How am I gonna tell him?" she asked looking over at her.

"You know, it's not gonna matter how much time went by. He loves you and he's always gonna love you. And he's gonna love that little girl too. She is the spitting image of him." she smiled wiping her friends face.

"Chelse, when I left him, I was so scared that Rose wasn't his. I didn't want him to hate me. I was gonna put her up for adoption until I saw her. She looked just like Roger. Just like our son. I couldn't let her go the way I let him go." she cried looking up at her.

"I know honey. But you should call him and at least tell him you're OK and that he has a daughter. I'm sure he's worried about you. He's still your husband." she told her holding her again.

"He probably moved on by now." she said looking up at her.

"I'm sure he hasn't. Not the way he loves you." she said looking down at her.

"I'll think about it. " Brenda said wiping her eyes.

"OK sweetie. I'm gonna get Rose and take her to my place, OK? You could use some time alone." she said looking down at her.

"Thanks Chelse. I really appreciate it. Just tell her I'll be by later to pick her up, OK?" she said looking up at her.

"No rush sweetie. She'll be fine at my place. You just sort out what you need to sort out, OK?" she smiled getting up from the bed.

"OK. Thanks Chelse." she smiled looking up at her as she left the room to get Rose from her room. As she looked around her bedroom, she looked at all the pictures she had of Roger. When she left nearly 5 years ago, she was pregnant and feared that the baby wasn't his. She got on a bus at Grand Central and left on the first bus leaving out. It was going to Florida. When she found out she was pregnant, she didn't know how to tell Roger. She was drugged and raped on the same night she and Roger made love. When Rose was born she knew right away that Roger was her father. She wanted to take her home to him, but she didn't know how. She knew she must have hurt him when she left, but she didn't know what else to do. She didn't even know if Roger still lived it the loft. She had picked up the phone many times to call him, but chickened out. Now their daughter was 4 and a half years old and she was starting to ask about her father. She missed Roger so much and wanted her to know him. Even if he had moved on, he still deserved to meet his daughter. She reached over to the night stand for one of the pictures of Roger. It was only taken 6 years earlier, but it seemed like another lifetime ago. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone. As she dialed the number to the loft, her heart pounded in her chest. The phone rang and she became more anxious.

"Hello." a male voice said as Brenda took another deep breath.

"Um...hi, is Roger Davis there?" she asked looking at the pictures in her bedroom.

"Sure, who's calling?" he asked happily.

"Um... it's Brenda." she said as the voice silenced.

"One second." he said putting the phone down. She could hear the footsteps on the hard wood floors. She heard voices and then another set of footsteps rushing to the phone.

"Bren? Bren, is that you?" he asked frantically.

"Yeah Roger. It's me." she answered quietly as tears rose to her eyes when she heard his voice.

"How are you? Where are you? Baby, where have you been?" he asked sitting on the chair by the phone.

"I'm in Florida Roger. I'm so sorry." she cried looking down at the last picture taken of her and Roger before she left. Collins had taken it at one of their shows.

"Brenda, come home, OK? Please." he asked quietly holding back his own tears.

"I can't Roger. Not yet. Can you come down here? I have something I need to tell you and I can't tell you over the phone." she said wiping her eyes.

"Of course. Bren, I'll go anywhere. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there." he said turning around to get a pen and a piece of paper.

"I live in Fort Lauderdale. Make the arrangements and let me know. I'll pick you up at the airport." she said starting to smile.

"OK Baby. Give me your phone number and I'll call you right back." he said looking around .

"OK. It's 954-555-5645." she said looking around her room.

"I'll call you right back Baby. I promise." he told her standing up from the chair.

"OK, I'll talk to you in a little while." she said quietly looking down at her feet.

"Bye Baby." he said hanging up thte phone.

"Oh man." she yelled crying as she laid back down on her bed.

"Mommy, are you OK?" Rose asked running into the bedroom.

"Hey my girl. What are you doing here?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Sorry, she forgot her doll. Rosie sweetie, why don't you go get your dolly. I'll meet you in the living room." Chelsea smiled looking down at Rose.

"OK." the 4 and a half year old answered looking up before running into her room.

"I called him. He's coming down." Brenda cried looking up at her.

"Honey, that's great. That means he still loves you." Chelsea smiled leaning into hug her.

"Yeah, but how am I gonna tell him about Rose? Hi Baby, guess what? As she sits in the back seat when I pick him up from the airport." she asked looking up at her.

"Sweetie, don't think so much. You know that's never good for you. Just play it by ear." Chelsea smiled as the phone rang.

"Oh my God, that's him." Brenda said looking at the phone.

"So answer it sweetie." Chelsea smiled as Brenda reached for the phone.

"Hello." a little girls voice said as Brenda picked up the phone.

"Um... I must have the wrong number. I'm looking for Brenda Davis." he asked confused.

"That's my mommy's name." she smiled surprising Roger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um... Brenda, are you there?" Roger asked sitting heavily in the chair.

"Yeah Roger. I'm here." she said cautiously looking up at Chelsea.

"You have a daughter?" he asked quietly holding the phone in his hands.

"We Roger. We have a daughter. I didn't want you to find out like this." she started as tears came to her eyes.

"We? As in, I'm her father?" he asked looking down.

"Yeah Roger. Her name is Rose Michelle Davis and she's 4 and a half." she said as tears started falling from her eyes.

"Rose Michelle Davis? You were pregnant when you left?" he asked looking down.

"Yeah Roger. Can you please just come down here? We can talk about things. Please." she cried as Chelsea caressed her arm.

"Um... yeah. There are some things I need to talk to you about too. My flight is tomorrow morning at 7 am. I'll be in at 10." he said still surprised.

"I'll pick you up from the airport. I'll bring Rosie with me so you two can meet." she said looking up at Chelsea.

"OK. Um.. Bren." he called out as Brenda smiled.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled wiping the tears from her face.

"I never stopped you know." he said looking down.

"I know. You promised you never would." she smiled looking up.

"I never did." he whispered looking down.

"I know Baby. I'll see you in the morning." she smiled before they hung up the phone. "Oh my God, I never wanted him to find out like that." she cried looking up at Chelsea.

"How did he take it?" she asked looking down at her.

"Good actually. I think. I don't know. I used to be able to read him so well. Even over the phone, but after 5 years... I don't know." she said looking up at her.

"He still loves you?" she asked looking over at her.

"He said he never stopped." she told her starting to cry.

"I told you sweetie." she smiled as Rose ran into the room.

"Mommy, who was that man on the phone?" she asked climbing up on to her bed.

"Rosie, that was your daddy. He's coming to see us tomorrow." she smiled looking over at her as she wiped her eyes.

"He is? My daddy is coming?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah sweetie, he is." she smiled as the little girl jumped on the bed.

"Yay, my daddy's coming." she yelled as Brenda and Chelsea laughed at the girls excitement.

"Are you sure he's gonna be here?" Chelsea asked looking over at Brenda.

"The one thing I remember about Roger is that he never breaks a promise. Especially to me." she smiled looking over at her.

* * *

"Oh my... Um. Wow." Roger whispered standing over the phone.

"Rog, what's going on?" Mark asked looking up from the counter in the kitchen.

"Um... you are not gonna believe this." he started as he went over to the window seat and sitting down heavily.

"What's the matter? Is everything OK?" he asked looking over at him.

"I um... Oh man, I have to call Collins." he said getting up and going to the phone.

"Roger, what's wrong? Is Brenda OK?" he asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, Um... I need Collins to come over." he told him dialing the phone.

"Roger, you're scaring me. What did she say?" he asked approaching him.

"Let me just call Collins and I'll tell you both, OK? I just need to wrap my head around this." he said as the phone rang.

"Hello." Collins said answering the phone.

"Collins, you need to come over now. I need to talk to you." he said holding the phone tight.

"What happened Roger? Are you OK?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, just please come over as soon as possible. I need to tell you something." he said looking down at his feet.

"I'm coming now. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Are you sure you're OK?" he asked looking up at the pictures of him and Angel that adorned the walls in his apartment.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just hurry, OK?" he said before hanging up the phone and going to the couch. He put his head in his hands thinking about Brenda. How could she have kept this from him for 5 years? He had a 4 and a half year old daughter and he was just finding out about her now. He got up and went into his room. He opened his closet and began digging through the box on the floor. The box that had all of Brenda's things. Pictures, momentos, things she left behind when she left. He took out the pictures of her and looked down at it. "How Bren? How could you have not told me about our daughter?" he asked looking down at the picture.

"Roger, where are you? Roger." Collins yelled entering the loft.

"He's in his room. Brenda called." Mark said rushing over to him.

"Oh my God. You're kidding. Roger." he called out again going into the bedroom. He saw Roger sitting on the floor in front of his closet holding a picture of him and Brenda. "Roger, what did she say?" he asked looking over at him.

"Collins, I have a daughter." he said quietly as Mark stood behind him.

"You what?" Mark asked looking down at him.

"She was pregnant when she left?" Collins asked looking down at him.

"Apparently. And now I have a 4 and a half year old daughter who I've never met." he said looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

"What are you gonna do Roger?" Collins asked going over to him.

"I'm gonna go to Florida and bring my wife and daughter home. I have to." he said looking up at him.

"What about everything that's happened? It's been 5 years." he asked kneeling down next to him.

"None of it matters Collins. I have a second chance with Bren and we have a daughter." he said looking up at him.

"But Roger, Mimi just died. Don't you think it's too soon for you to be making a decision like this?" he asked looking down at him.

"She sent Brenda and my daughter back to me." he said wiping the tears from his face.

"You think Mimi is responsible for Brenda calling you?" he asked looking down at him.

"How else do you explain it? Brenda's been gone for 5 years and all of a sudden she calls out of the blue and I find out I have a daughter." he said looking up at him.

"I guess Mimi could have had something to do with it." he smiiled sitting on the floor next to him.

"When Mimi was sick, I used to tell her about Bren all the time. She made me promise to look for her after she died. It's been 6 months, I guess this is her way of getting me off my ass." he smiled looking up at him.

"You and Bren have a little girl." Collins smiled looking down at him.

"Her name is Rose Michelle Davis." Roger smiled as tears ran down his face.

"RMD, huh?" he asked smiling at him.

"I have to pack. I'm leaving for Florida first thing in the morning. Bren's picking me up at the airport and she's bringing my daughter with her." he smiled looking up at him.

"How...?" Collins started before Roger cut him off.

"Jo. I called her and told her I needed to go to Florida as soon as possible. She had some frequent flyer miles so she set it all up for me and everything. I leave at 7." he said looking up at him.

"You really think you can bring her back?" Collins asked looking down at him.

"I have to. She's my wife Collins. This is our home. It's always been mine and Brenda's home." he said looking up at him.

"And what if she won't come?" he asked looking down at him.

"Then I'm just gonna have to move there to be with them." he said as Mark smiled down at him.

"They're your family Roger, you have to do what you have to do. But just think before you do it, OK?" he said looking back at the door before looking back at Roger.

"Go get her Roger." Mark smiled looking over at them.

"I will. I need to pack." he said looking down at him.

"I will. Thanks guys." he smiled before getting up and starting to pack.


	3. Chapter 3

As the plane landed, Roger's stomach was doing flip flops. He couldn't wait to see his wife again and meet his daughter. He got off the plane and began walking to the terminal. As he looked around, he didn't see Brenda or a little girl. It was too crowded. He continued to walk through the terminal looking for them. When the crowd parted, he saw them. Brenda's hair was shorter, but it was definitely her. He would recognize those blue eyes anywhere. He looked down at the little girl and there was no question that he was a father. She looked just like him. She held Brenda's hand tight as Brenda and Roger stared at one another. He walked towards her and tears sprang to her eyes. The closer he got the faster he walked. He couldn't believe after 5 years he was finally looking at his wife again. When he got to her he dropped his bag and started down at her. "Hi Roger. You grew your hair." she smiled as tears rolled down her face.

"Bren." he whispered taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

"I'm so sorry Roger. For everything. I shouldn't have left. I should have talked to you. Told you I was pregnant." she cried looking up at him.

"It doesn't matter Bren. We're here now." he smiled caressing her face with his thumb.

"Roger, I want you to meet Rose. Your daughter." she smiled looking down at the little girl.

"Hi sweetie." he smiled leaning down to the little girl's level.

"You're my daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah sweetie. I'm your daddy." he smiled looking into the little girls green eyes.

"How come you don't live with us?" she asked looking up at him.

"I didn't know sweetie, but I want to live with you now, OK?" he smiled looking up at Brenda who was crying.

"Mommy, can he?" she asked looking up at Brenda.

"Why don't we get home so me and daddy can talk, OK?" she said looking down at her wiping her face.

"OK mommy." she smiled as Roger leaned down to pick up his bag before they left the airport. They didn't say anything on the whole ride back to the Brenda's apartment. Roger took turns staring at Brenda and Rose. He couldn't believe he was looking at his wife and daughter after 5 years. When they got back to the apartment Brenda took Rose out of her booster seat and they went inside.

"Bren, I don't know what to say." he said looking down at her as he put his bag down.

"Rosie sweetie, why don't you go in your room and watch Cinderella, OK?" Brenda said smiling down at her.

"But mommy, I wanna stay with you and daddy." she whined looking up at her.

"Rosie, mommy and I need to talk, but I'll be in as soon as I can to hang out with you, OK?" Roger smiled kneeling down in front of her.

"OK daddy." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him. It was the first time they hugged and tears filled Roger's eyes. He was hugging his daughter.

"Go ahead sweetie, OK. We'll call you when we're done, OK?" Brenda smiled looking down at her.

"OK mommy." she called out before running into her room.

"Roger, I'm so sorry for the way I left." she started as he stared at Rose's room.

"Bren, we have a daughter and she's amazing." he smiled in disbelief before turning to her. Tears were rolling down his face.

"She looks just like her daddy." she smiled folding her arms across her chest.

"Bren, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, there is so much I need to tell you. So much that you don't know about what happened back then. So much I should have told you but I don't know how." she said sitting on the couch holding back tears.

"Bren, you're my wife. You can tell me anything." he told her sitting next to her taking her hand.

"Roger, the night you were supposed to meet me at the bar, James drugged and raped me. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks after that. I was afraid the baby was gonna be his. If it was, I was gonna put her up for adoption, but as soon as she was born I knew she was your daughter. She looked just like Roger when he was born. But by that time, I was gone almost 6 months and I was afraid you would hate me for the way I left you." she told him crying as he looked at her shocked.

"Oh my God Bren, I could never hate you. What James did to you was not your fault. It was mine. I should have been there. I was supposed to be there that night, but me and Joe were in the middle of something and... I screwed up." he started as he got up and paced the living room.

"Roger, it's not your fault. I didn't tell you. I know I should have, but at first I didn't remember and then when I did, I was afraid you were gonna kill him and I didn't want you getting into trouble. And then I found out I was pregnant... I mean, we made love before we went out that night, but I was afraid she was James' baby and I couldn't tell you I was pregnant because then you'd want to keep her and if it was James' I couldn't..." she started crying more.

"Bren, It's OK. None of this is your fault. I just wish you would have trusted me to take care of you." he said kneeling in front of her.

"It's not you I didn't trust. It was me. I mean, yeah I was afraid you would kill him, but I was also afraid that even if the baby was James' you'd still want to keep her and I don't think I would have been able to raise her if she was." she said as he took her hands in his.

"But she would have been yours. That's all that would have mattered to me." he whispered looking up at her.

"Roger, I'm so sorry for everything. I screwed up pretty bad, huh?" she cried looking down into his green eyes.

"No, you didn't screw up Bren. We were just young and didn't know how to handle things. But that doesn't change the fact that we always loved each other. Bren, I wanna raise our daughter with you." he said looking up at her.

"How Roger? So much has happened..." she started looking down at her.

"Bren, I love you. I love our daughter and I just met her. Please, come home with me." he smiled bringing his hand up to brush away her tears.

"Home to the loft?" she asked beginning to smile at him.

"Yeah, home to the loft. Collins can't wait to see you." he smiled looking up at her.

"Collins? He still lives there?" she asked started to laugh.

"Not really. He lives around the corner now. But we're still friends and he still loves you too." he said looking up at her.

"I miss him so much Roger." she said looking down at him.

"Bren, you brought us together and when you left we did our best to try to take care of each other." he said looking up at her.

"I'm glad to hear that you two took care of each other after I left." she smiled looking down at her.

"Bren I said we tried our best to take care of each other. I didn't say we were successful." he said looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him confused.

"Baby, there are things I need to tell you about what happened the last 5 years." he said getting up to sit on the couch next to her.

"Roger, what ever it is, it's OK. You were entitled to have a life." she said looking over at him.

"Bren, please let me just get this out, OK? It's really important." he said looking over at her.

"OK, I'm sorry. Go ahead." she said turning to face him as he took her hands in his.

"When you left, I was a mess. I kept your pictures up for over a year. When I did finally take them down, I couldn't put them away. Then I met this girl April. I told her all about you and Roger and she helped me forget. In the process I got hooked on heroin and I contracted HIV from it. April killed herself when she found out she was positive. Collins and a couple of friends of ours, Benny and Mark helped me through withdrawal and I got clean. Then Collins found out he had HIV and he ran off to MIT. He came back and he met this guy Angel. He was so good for all of us. He reminded me of you. The way he took care of Collins and brought everyone together. I met this girl Mimi who was also positive. We dated for a while, but I was clean and she was still shooting up. She died 6 months ago. AIDS." he said looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry Roger. Did you love her?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I did. But I told her all about you. She made me promise to look for you when she died. She knew how much I still loved you." he said looking up at him.

"Roger, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Had I stayed and faced you, this never would have..." he started looking over at him.

"Bren, stop. You did the only thing you thought you could do at the time. We both made mistakes back then. But I want to start over with you and Rose. You and our daughter." he smiled taking her face in his hands.

"Roger, I want to go home. I want Rose to know where home is." she cried looking up at him.

"So then, we'll bring her home. To the loft." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you so much Roger. I always have." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close.

"Bren, you have no idea how much I still love you." he smiled holding her tight.

"How long can you stay?" she asked looking over at him.

"As long as you need me to. I have an open ended ticket, thanks to my friend Joanne and her frequent flyer miles." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"I was thinking we could rent a Uhaul and drive my car up." she suggested looking up at him.

"That's a great idea Baby." he smiled looking over at her.

"Why don't you take Rosie out to lunch, so you two can get to know each other and then my friend Chelsea can watch her tonight and we can go out, just you and me. Maybe catch up." she suggested looking up at him.

"I would love that Bren. Thanks." he smiled looking down at her.

"Go in and tell her to get ready to go out and I'll be right back, OK?" she smiled starting to get up from the couch when Roger held her arm and brought her to him again.

"I love you Brenda." he smiled kissing her again. This time it was long and passionate. She missed him kissing her like that.

"I love you too Roger." she whispered smiling up at him as she gazed into his eyes.

"I can't believe we have a little girl." he smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"I know. She's something else Roger. Really. She's just like you." she laughed looking up at him.

"I can't believe how much she looks like me. It's eerie." he laughed looking at her.

"I love looking at her. I can stare at her for hours." she smiled sitting back.

"You did a great job Bren. She's incredible." he smiled caressing her face.

"Why don't you go to her room, OK?" she smiled looking towards the little girl's room.

"OK Baby." he smiled before getting up and going to his daughter's room. As he stood in his little girls doorway, he stared at her watching the television. She was so beautiful. After a couple of minutes he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Hi daddy. Did you and mommy talk to each other?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah my sweet girl. We talked. Mommy came up with a great idea. How would you like to go out to lunch? Just you and me?" he asked walking over to sit on the foot of her bed.

"What about mommy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Me and mommy are gonna go out to dinner later while you're at mommy's friend Chelsea's house." he smiled looking down at her.

"Daddy, are you gonna live with me and mommy?" she asked kneeling up next to him.

"How would you like to live with me and mommy in New York?" he asked looking down at her.

"Me and mommy are moving to New York?" she asked smiling up at him.

"If you want. Me and mommy want you to see where me and mommy used to live before you were born." he smiled looking down at her.

"Mommy told me about it. She said it's really big." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, and I have a lot of friends there who are gonna love you. They love you already and I only told them about you yesterday." he smiled putting his arms around her.

"I wanna meet your friends daddy." she smiled leaning up to hug him.

"OK my sweet girl. Why don't you get ready for lunch and we can talk more, OK?" he suggested before kissing her head.

"OK daddy." she smiled leaning over to kiss his cheek. "I love you daddy." she smiled hugging him again.

"I love you too my beautiful little girl." he smiled hugging her tight as Brenda listened from the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

"Babygirl, thank God you're home." Collins called out as he ran out of the building taking her in his arms.

"Collins, I missed you so much." she cried holding him close.

"I missed you so much too Babygirl. Why didn't you come to me? You know I would do anything for you." he asked looking over at her before kissing her head.

"I'm sorry Collins. I was so stupid." she cried as Roger took Rose out of her booster seat in the back seat and carrying her to the others.

"Oh my God, look at that beautiful little girl. You did good Brenda." he smiled looking over at Rose.

"Collins, I want you to meet mine and Roger's daughter Rosie. Rosie sweetie, this is mommy and daddy's really good friend Collins. He took care of me and daddy before you were born." she smiled wiping her eyes.

"We took care of each other Babygirl." he smiled leaning down to kiss Brenda's head before going to the little girl. "Hi Rosie. It is so nice to meet you." he smiled looking over at her.

"My mommy told me about you. She said you were her big brother." she smiled looking over at him.

"I tried to be little lady." he smiled as she held on to Roger tight.

"Come on my sweet girl, let's meet everyone else." he smiled looking over at her bringing her to everyone. "Mark, Maureen, Joanne, this is my wife Brenda and our daughter Rose." he smiled looking over at Brenda.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Brenda. I've heard so much about you." Mark smiled looking down at her.

"Roger told me what you did for him. Thank you so much for taking care of him for me." she smiled leaning up to hug him tight.

"He's my best friend. I would do anything for him." he smiled before looking up at Rose. "Hi Rose. You look just like your daddy." he smiled looking up at her.

"My mommy tells me that all the time." she smiled looking down at him.

"Well it's true sweetie." Maureen smiled looking over at her.

"You are such a pretty little girl." Joanne smiled looking up at her as she held Roger tighter.

"It's OK sweet girl. They won't bite." Roger laughed looking over at her.

"Why don't we unpack the truck so we can celebrate this family finally being complete?" Collins smiled putting his arm around Brenda.

"I think that's a very good idea Collins." she smiled as he kissed her head again before they went to the truck to unpack it.

"I can't believe you cut your hair. I miss your long beautiful blond locks." Collins smiled looking down at Brenda.

"I lived in Florida. You have no idea how hot it gets down there during the summer." she laughed looking up at him.

"It's great to have you home Babygirl. You have no idea how much we missed you." he smiled looking down at her.

"I have a feeling I do." she smiled looking over at Roger who was playing with Rose as they stood by Mark, Maureen and Joanne.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have helped you." he asked looking down at her.

"I know, but it was complicated. I'll tell you later." she said looking up at him as Roger approached them.

"Hey Baby, is everything OK?" Roger asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I have never been better." she smiled leaning up to kiss him before they started carrying things upstairs. "5 years. I've been gone 5 years and you guys couldn't do anything with this place?" she asked looking around.

"What? I wanted it to look just like it did when you left." Roger whined looking down at her as Maureen carried Rose up the stairs.

"No, you're just lazy." she laughed putting the box she was carrying down.

"Come on princess, let me show you to your room." Collins smiled as Maureen put Rose down.

"Mommy, can I?" she asked looking up at Brenda.

"Of course sweetie. This is your home now." she smiled looking down at her as Rose took Collins hand and led her into what was supposed to be their son's room before he died.

"Mommy, you have to see this. It's so cool." she yelled as Brenda looked up.

"What did he do?" she asked looking up at Roger before going into the bedroom.

"How am I supposed to know? I've been in Florida with you." he laughed before following her.

"Collins, this is too much." she smiled looking around the bedroom.

"Mommy look, I have a princess bed." she smiled climbing onto her canopy bed.

"Nothing is too much for our princess." he smiled looking down at her as Roger put his arm around her.

"Now this is what this room is supposed to look like." he smiled kissing Brenda's head.

"Yeah, it is." she smiled looking up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight.

* * *

"So tell us how you and Roger met. Do not leave out a single detail." Maureen smiled as they sat in the Life Cafe.

"Well, Roger's family owned a vacation house in the village where me and my family lived and I was playing catch with my younger brother when I heard this guitar playing. I looked up and saw this really cute guy sitting on the porch down the block playing, so I went down there and we started talking. I invited him to the beach the next day and the rest is history." she smiled looking over at Roger who was holding Rose dancing around the cafe to the juke box.

"You guys got married on your 18th birthday?" Joanne asked looking over at her.

"Yep. Roger was going to Berklee in Boston and he drove down in the middle of the night to surprise me. He snuck into my bedroom and woke me up. He proposed to me and asked me to marry him that night. I loved him, so I said yes. I packed some stuff and left and never looked back. We got married in New Jersey by a justice of the peace and he brought me home to the loft. He rented it before he came to get me." she smiled looking up at them.

"And then they rescued me from being homeless when my boyfriend broke up with me and gave me a family." Collins smiled as Roger put Rose down and the little girl ran to the table.

"Mommy, daddy said he's gonna write me a song." she smiled looking up at her.

"Really? You should consider yourself very lucky sweetie. Daddy writes great songs." she smiled looking up at Roger who leaned down to kiss Brenda's head.

"Come on my girl, let's go pick out songs to play for mommy, OK?" he smiled looking down at Rose.

"OK daddy. Mommy, what songs do you want to hear?" she asked looking up at Brenda.

"Daddy knows what songs I like." she smiled looking up at Roger who leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Yeah I do." he whispered smiling at her.

"Come on daddy. We have to play songs." she yelled looking up at him.

"I'm coming my sweet girl." he laughed following his little girl to the juke box.

"I have never seen Roger like this." Mark smiled looking over at him.

"Yeah well, he's never been a father before." Collins smiled looking over at him as he and Rose played songs and Brenda stared at them.

"I love seeing them together. I've waited 4 and a half years to see that." she smiled as Collins put his arm around her.

"You always knew he would make a great father." he smiled leaning over to kiss her head.

"Yeah I did. I don't know why I wasted so much time running from him." she said looking up at him.

"It doesn't matter Babygirl. All that matters is now is that you and Rosie are home." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thanks Collins. I love you." she smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too Babygirl." he smiled as she turned to watch Roger and Rose by the juke box.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me about Mimi." Brenda asked laying in hers and Roger's bed on her stomach looking up at him.

"What do you wanna know?" he asked looking down at her.

"Everything. How you met? What happened? That sort of stuff." she smiled looking up at him resting her chin on her hands.

"Well, Mimi came dancing in here one night trying to rescue me, you know? I mean, she really tried to get me out of here. But after you left, April, my diagnosis, withdrawal... I didn't want to face the world. I wanted to just live out my life. What ever was left of it anyway. I mean, April gave me the heroin telling me that it would help me forget. Forget you, us losing Roger, everything. It's what I needed at the time, you know? I mean, you were gone a year and a half and I wasn't living. I was just surviving. And then when I was diagnosed and going through withdrawal, all I could think about was you and Roger. Losing him and then you. I had to finally deal with it. It tore me up but Collins helped me a lot. She brought me back to life. But when Collins lost Angel, I couldn't take it. I ran away to Santa Fe. I couldn't stay here anymore. There had already been so much loss here. I had to get away. Mimi looked so sick when I left. But she needed me. I had to come back. I felt like I let enough people down here, I couldn't let her down too. I came back but she had run away too. We looked everywhere for her. I didn't want to make the same mistake with her that I made with you. Finally Maureen and Joanne found her in the park. She almost died on Christmas Eve. I sung her the song I wrote for her and she seemed fine. A couple of weeks later, she died. The whole time I was taking care of her, I told her about you and Roger, about everything we went through after we lost him. I didn't tell many people about you two, but she wanted to know everything about me. When I told her, she made me swear I would go find you after she died. She kept telling me that I had to do whatever I had to do to get you back. That was 6 months ago. I guess you calling me was her way of doing it for me." he said looking down at her with tears in his eyes.

"I would have liked Mimi, wouldn't I have?" she asked looking up at him wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh yeah. She definitely liked you. She loved hearing me talk about you. She said when I did, I got this light in my eyes that she had never seen before. But Angel, now she loved you like crazy." he laughed running his fingers through her short hair.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Because Collins did. Did you know he kept pictures of you in their apartment? He still has them." he smiled looking down at her.

"What did Mimi say about that? Collins having pictures of your wife in his apartment." she asked looking up at him.

"Mimi didn't know who you were until she got sick. Collins just told her that you were an old friend and left it at that. He didn't put up any pictures of you and me. Just you." he said looking down at him.

"How come you didn't tell Mimi about me before? You know, before she was sick?" she asked sitting up in the bed.

"I didn't tell many people about you. I wanted to keep you to myself, you know? I mean, Mark knew about you because Collins told him one day when he saw the pictures of us around the loft and Benny knew because I was drunk one night and started talking about you. Maureen and Joanne didn't know anything until I called them needing a ticket to Florida. Not even when Maureen was dating Mark." he said looking up at her.

"Mark and Maureen dated? I thought she was..." she asked smiling down at him.

"A fact she discovered when they were dating." he smiled looking up at her.

"Oh no, that must have been really hard on poor Mark." she said looking over at him.

"Yeah, but he's trying to get over her. He just hasn't found the right girl. Not like me." she smiled reaching up to caress her face.

"Roger, you have no idea how sorry I am for running away." she said looking down at him as her smile faded.

"Bren, it's OK. You're home now and we have the most beautiful little girl in the world. If that's what we had to go through to have what we have now, it's worth it." he told her leaning up to kiss her.

"I don't know how you can say that, but I'm glad me and Rosie are finally home." she smiled sliding down in the bed.

"Because you're the love of my life Bren." he whispered leaning down to kiss her before they made love.

* * *

"Morning Roger. Where's Brenda and Rosie?" Mark asked coming out of his room as Roger began putting his old pictures of him and Brenda back up in the living room as well as pictures Brenda had of Rose.

"They're still sleeping. Can you hand me that picture, please?" he asked standing at the wall.

"Sure. So is it weird to have your wife back here?" he asked looking up at him as he handed him the picture of him and Brenda from the summer they met.

"A little, but she home with me where she belongs and I have Rosie too." he smiled staring at the picture to make sure it was straight.

"Why did she leave in the first place?" Mark asked sitting on the couch as Roger turned around.

"It's a long story, but the cliff notes version is that something happened to her before she left that she thought I would be really mad about and she made a mistake. We both did." he said looking down at him.

"That's it? That's all you're gonna tell me?" he asked looking up at him.

"Mark, it's complicated and none of it matters now. I have my wife back and we have a beautiful little girl. What more do you need to know?" he asked looking down at him.

"I don't know, it's just weird, you know? I mean, she leaves out of here one day with nothing but a note about her needing to clear her head and then 5 years later she calls you out of the blue and tells you that you have a daughter and that you need to go to Florida to talk." he said looking over at him.

"Mark, she's my wife, OK? I know everything I need to know. She told me why she left and why she didn't call me for 5 years. All that matters to me is that I have her back and we have a little girl. Our daughter. My daughter. After everything I've been through, I thought you'd be happy for me. I have a family." he said looking down at him.

"I am happy Roger. I just wonder why she didn't tell you that she was pregnant and just left the way she did. How are you so sure she's not gonna do it again? Leave you and take Rosie with her." he asked as Roger walked to the kitchen.

"I just know Mark. We were made for each other. You don't understand. I mean, when we met I had just graduated high school and I was really excited about going to Berklee. It's all I thought about since I picked up a guitar when I was 12. And then I met her and... I don't know. I found what I truly wanted to do with my life. I wanted to love her and make her happy. It was love a first sight. We spent every waking moment together that summer and then when I went away to Berklee, I came home as much as I could, but it wasn't enough. I needed to be with her for the rest of my life. On the night before her 18th birthday, I took all the money I had saved up and drove here. I rented this place and then I drove out to Long Island, I climbed into her bedroom window and asked her to marry me. That night. I couldn't live without her. She said yes and we left. And it was good. I mean, really good. Until Roger died and then everything got all screwed up so fast. I was working a lot and she was drinking a lot trying to deal with losing him and we messed up. She started performing again. We started smoking pot and one night when I went to go cop and I got into something. I forgot she was meeting me in a bar. Someone drugged and raped her. She found out she was pregnant a few weeks after that. She was afraid the baby would be his, so she left to have the baby and was gonna put her up for adoption. But then she was born and she looked just like Roger did when he was born, so it was obvious that Rosie was mine. By that time, she was gone 6 months and didn't know how to tell me that she knew she was pregnant when she left but didn't tell me. She's been running away ever since. When she called me Mark, everything I felt over the last 5 years melted away. My wife finally called and I was getting her back. And then I found out I had a little girl. A sweet, amazing little girl and things were finally the way they should have been 5 years ago. I love her Mark. I've always loved her. No matter what happened over the last 5 years, that never changed. April knew about her and so did Mimi. April tried to get me to forget her and Mimi made me swear to find her and make things right with her. Mark, she's all I've ever wanted." he told him sitting on one of the stools by the metal counter.

"How come I had to hear about her from Collins?" he asked looking up at him.

"It hurt too much. I loved her more than anything in the world and I thought I did something to make her leave. I couldn't talk about her." he said looking over at him.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again Roger. I mean, there's a lot at stake this time. Not only your marriage, but your daughter. You've been through enough without having to worry about losing them again. That's all I'm saying." he said getting up to go to him.

"Mark, she's not gonna leave me again. The only thing I'm worried about now is them losing me." he said looking down at the counter.

"You're healthy Roger. You have no reason to think about that for a while. Just enjoy whatever time you have left with your family." he said looking down at him.

"Yeah well, Angel and Mimi were healthy and we lost them just like that. Both of them in the same year." he told him getting up and making coffee.

"Roger, you're not Angel and Mimi. You have them looking out for you. Do you really believe Mimi would bring Brenda and Rosie back into your life just to be taken away from them?" he asked looking over at him.

"I guess not. But I'm gonna be the best husband and father for them. They're my life Mark. I can't let them down." he said looking back at him.

"You're not gonna let them down Roger. All they want is for you to love them and you're gonna be the best husband and father you can be for them." he said looking over at him.

"I just hope it's enough." he said looking down. As Roger and Mark talked, Brenda listened from the bedroom with tears streaming down her face. The thought of losing him broke her heart. But living without him was worse. The whole 5 years, all she did was work and raise Rose. She went back to the bed and cried into her pillow so Roger wouldn't hear her.

* * *

"Hey Babygirl, where is everyone?" Collins asked entering the loft.

"Roger took Rosie to the zoo and Mark said something about a deal with the devil." she smiled standing over the stove cooking.

"Ahhh, that means he's seeing Benny. So whatcha making?" he asked looking over at her.

"Homemade macaroni salad. I wanted to barbeque on the roof tonight. I figured it would be fun." she smiled looking up at him.

"Babygirl, it's October." he laughed looking down at her.

"I know, but it's still nice out." she smiled stirring the elbow macaroni in the pot of boiling water.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked looking up at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked continuing to stir the macaroni.

"How does it feel to be back here?" he asked sitting on the stool at the metal counter.

"Like I never left. I don't know, I mean I envisioned how it would be to be back here and nothing I imagined could have compared to this." she smiled looking down at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking up at her confused.

"Well, in my visions it was always just you, me, Rosie and Roger. Having Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Mimi and Angel gives my little girl more people to love and to love her." she smiled looking down at him.

"Mimi and Angel?" he asked looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. They may not be with us anymore, but they're still a part of this family. I mean, Angel made you happy and gave you the love you deserve and Mimi helped bring me back to Roger. They may be gone, but they're not forgotten." she smiled taking his hand.

"You know Babygirl, Angel loved you so much. You not only took care of me and Roger, but you brought that beautiful little angel to us. Yours and Roger's little angel." he smiled getting up to wrap his arms around her.

"Yeah, well I love her too. She made my big brother happy." she smiled looking up at him.

"She did, you know? She made me happier than I ever thought I could be." he smiled kissing her head.

"Good. That's all I ever wanted for you, you know?" she smiled looking up at him.

"And all I ever wanted for you is to be back home with me and Roger. We were so worried about you when you were gone." he said sitting back down on the stool.

"I'm sorry Collins. I just needed to do stuff that I couldn't do here. And by the time I looked up, I felt like it was too late." she said looking over at him.

"Tell me what happened Babygirl. And don't give me the watered down version everyone else knows. I wanna hear all the gory details." he said looking over at her as she looked down at the floor.

"I can't Collins. It's too hard." she told him getting up from the stool to drain the macaroni.

"Babygirl, it's me. You know you can tell me anything. I'm not gonna judge you. I love you." he said looking over at her.

"I love you too, but a lot's happened that was really complicated." she said standing over the sink not facing him.

"I'm a smart man Bren. Try me." he said looking up at her.

"James drugged and raped me." she said turning towards him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God, Brenda why didn't you tell me?" he said getting up to go to her.

"I couldn't. I cheated on Roger and the last thing I wanted was for anyone to know. I loved Roger so much. The thought of betraying him like that... I just couldn't say it out loud." she cried looking up at him.

"It wasn't your fault Babygirl. You would never do anything like that on purpose." he told her taking her into his arms.

"3 weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell Roger. I was afraid the baby wasn't his and he would hate me. I couldn't take him finding out what happened like that. I was afraid if I told him, he would try to kill James. But I waited too long trying to figure out what I was gonna do and I was afraid he wouldn't believe me. And then I started to show, so I decided that it would be easier if I got away for a little while. I'd give birth to the baby and if it wasn't Roger's I'd put her up for adoption and come back like nothing happened. I didn't think about what I would do if she was his. But then she was born and she looked just like Roger. Both of them. I didn't know how to come back. I mean, 6 months had gone by and telling him that he was a father was too hard. I would have to explain to him why I left knowing I was pregnant and didn't tell him. I didn't know what to do, so I stayed away. I concentrated on raising Rosie and supporting her. The older she got, the more she was like him. She looked like him, acted like him. She was asking about him more and more and I started thinking that the longer I kept them apart, the more damage I was doing to my daughter and to Roger. So one day, I broke down and called here on the off chance that he would still be here. I didn't expect him to be, but he was." she said looking up at him with tears falling from her eyes.

"Babygirl, you didn't have to do this alone. Me and Roger love you so much. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you. You know that." he told her kissing her head as he continued to hold her tight.

"I know. I was stupid. I made a lot of mistakes, but I'm home now. With you and Roger where I belong. Where our little girl belongs." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah you are Babygirl." he smiled looking down at her. "And we're gonna take care of you and Rosie like we should have been doing all these years." he said kissing her head again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rosie, hurry up. You're gonna be late for your first day of school." Brenda called out finishing her coffee as Roger came out of the bedroom.

"Why do we have to bring her to school?" he asked sitting on the couch to put his boots on.

"Roger, she's 5. That's what kids do when they're 5. They go to school." she laughed putting her mug in the sink.

"But I don't want her to grow up. I want her to stay my little girl forever." he whined looking up at her.

"Roger, she will always be your little girl. But she has to grow up. Now stop being a baby and help me get her ready." she laughed leaning down to kiss his head.

"Come on Rose Michelle Davis. It's time to go." he called out as Rose came out of her bedroom.

"Daddy, I'm here. Why are you yelling?" she asked coming out of her room with her Cinderella back pack on her shoulder.

"So let's go." he laughed looking over at her.

"You look so pretty sweetie." Brenda smiled looking down at her.

"Thank you mommy. Come on. I don't want to be late." she called out looking up at her.

"OK sweet girl. Let's go. Where's Mark?" Roger asked getting up from the couch as they left the loft.

"Work, I think." Brenda smiled walking down the stairs.

"Daddy, are you and mommy gonna pick me up from school?" she asked looking up at him as they went down the stairs.

"Yeah sweetie, we are. And then we're gonna go out for a special first day of school dinner with Uncle Collins, Uncle Mark, Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne." Brenda smiled looking over at her.

"Yay, can we go to the Life Cafe?" she asked looking up at them as they opened the door to leave the building.

"Of course you can go to the Life Cafe sweetie. Anything our little girl wants, she gets." Collins smiled as him, Mark, Maureen and Joanne waited outside for them.

"What are you guys going here? We thought you had to work?" Brenda asked surprised as Rose jumped into Collins arms.

"Uncle Collins." she yelled as he picked her up.

"We couldn't miss our little girl's first day of school." Mark smiled looking up at them.

"Yay, everybody's gonna walk me to school." Rose smiled as Collins held her in his arms.

"That's right princess. Everybody's gonna walk you to school." he smiled leaning over to kiss her head.

"Come on sweetie. We don't want you to be late." Brenda smiled as she and Roger watched their daughter with all of their friends.

"Yeah, I don't want to be late. Come on." Rose called out as they began walking towards the elementary school.

"We have a pretty great family, don't we?" Roger asked looking down at Brenda as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, we really do." she smiled as he leaned in to kiss her head.

"Come on mommy and daddy. We gotta go." Rose called out looking back at them.

"We're coming sweet girl." Roger smiled as they followed everyone.

* * *

"Roger, are you here? Roger." Brenda called out excitedly as Mark sat in the corner of the living room tinkering with his camera.

"He's not here. He said he had to do something for Rosie. What's up?" he asked looking up as she smiled at him.

"I got a job." she smiled looking over at him.

"You did? That's great. What are you gonna be doing?" he asked getting up to go to her.

"I'm gonna be singing with a house band in a hotel lounge." she smiled looking over at him.

"You sing? No wonder why Roger fell head over heels in love with you." he laughed looking over at her.

"Yeah, we used to have a band together before I left. We both sung lead and he played lead guitar. We had so much fun. You should have seen us Mark. It was the best time of my life." she smiled sitting on the couch.

"Was it because you were singing or because you were singing with Roger?" he smiled sitting next to her.

"B, definitely." she smiled looking over at him.

"I figured. Well congratulations. You look really happy." he smiled putting his arm around her shoulders before kissing her head.

"I am. Thanks Mark. Listen, I know this has been a lot to handle at times. I mean, one minute it's just you and Roger living here and the next you have his wife and daughter here. I know this must be really hard for you to get used to." she said looking over at him.

"Nah, I like it actually. We were a family before, but having you and Rosie here makes us complete. You not only gave Roger his daughter, you gave all of us a sister and a niece." he smiled looking over at her as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I love you guys too Mark." she smiled as they sat on the couch together.

"And I love how happy you and Rosie make Roger. I've never seen him like that before." he smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah well, Roger and I are meant to be together. We always were. Even if I was too scared to realize it. He's my life, he always was." she smiled looking up at him.

"I know sweetie. You and Rosie are his life too." he smiled looking down at her as the loft door opened.

"There's my beautiful wife." Roger smiled entering the loft.

"Where were you? Mark said you had to do something for Rosie." she smiled lifting her head off of Mark's shoulder.

"Yeah, you will never guess what I just did." he smiled leaning down to kiss her before sitting on the makeshift coffee table in front of her.

"I did something too." she smiled looking over at him as she sat up towards him.

"Really? That sounds interesting. What did you do?" he asked resting his hands on her legs.

"No way, you first. I'm really curious now." she smiled leaning up to him.

"I got a job. I'm the new lead singing of Up in Flames." he smiled looking over at her.

"What's Up in Flames?" she asked laughing.

"Up in Flames. It's the biggest up and coming club band in the city." he smiled looking over at her.

"Oh my God. That's great Roger. I'm so proud of you. But how is that for Rosie?" she smiled leaning up to hug him excitedly.

"Well, I need a job to support my wife and daughter." he smiled looking over at her.

"Roger, I got a job too." she smiled looking over at her.

"But why? Bren, you don't need to get a job. I'll handle everything." he smiled looking over at her.

"Roger, I've been working for the last 5 and a half years to support me and our daughter. It's OK. I don't mind. Actually, I'm gonna be singing again too." she smiled looking over at him.

"Are you serious? You're gonna be singing again?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah. I'm singing with a house band at a hotel lounge." she smiled looking over at him.

"A hotel lounge? Baby, that's great." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"I figured you'd like that." she laughed as he held her tight.

"I missed hearing you sing." he smiled leaning in to kiss her again.

"I missed singing for you." she laughed kissing him more passionately.

"This is my cue. I'll be in my room." Mark laughed looking over at them before getting up from the couch.

"Sorry Mark." Brenda laughed looking over at him.

"That's OK. Congratulations you two." he smiled going into his room.

"I can not believe it. We're both gonna be singing." she laughed holding Roger tight.

"You know what that means, don't you?" he asked smiling at her.

"Celebration time?" she smiled seductively.

"You read my mind." he smiled picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom where they made love. When they were done, they laid in the bed in each other's arms. As Brenda played with Roger's chest hair he closed his eyes running his fingers through her hair.

"Oh my God, Rosie." Brenda called out bolting up in the bed.

"What?" he asked opening his eyes to look at him.

"Rosie. What are we gonna do with her while we're working? I'm pretty sure we're gonna both be working nights." she asked looking down at him.

"Baby, we're not alone. We have Mark, Collins, Maureen and Joanne. She'll be OK. We could put her to bed and walk her to and pick her up from school. All we'll be doing is working a few hours at night. Everything'll be fine." he smiled leaning up to kiss her.

"Are you sure it's OK? I don't want her to feel like we're not here for her." she asked looking down at him.

"Bren, she could never feel like we're not here for her. She knows how much we love her. It's gonna be OK Baby. Don't worry about it." he smiled caressing her face.

"You still have a way of making me believe that." she smiled leaning down to kiss him.

"It's true Bren. Everyting's gonna be OK. I promise." he smiled bringing her down to him as they made love again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Um.. mom. What are you...? What are you doing here?" Brenda asked looking up as she answered the door to the loft.

"Roger called me and told me that you were home. We were so worried about you." Mrs. Durlach said leaning in to hug her daughter.

"Roger called you? Really?" she smiled hugging her mother back.

"Yeah, he told me you called him a few months ago and he brought you home. You look so beautiful sweetie. Your hair looks great short." she smiled as Rose and Roger came out of Rose's room.

"Daddy, come get me." Rose laughed as she ran across the loft.

"Mrs. Durlach. Um... hi. I didn't know you were here." Roger laughed stopping by the door as Rose kept running.

"Come on daddy. Come and get me." she yelled going into Roger and Brenda's bedroom.

"Daddy? That would make you..." Mrs. Durlach said looking over at Brenda.

"Mommy. Yeah mom. She's ours." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"When? I mean, you've been gone for 5 years." she asked looking over at them.

"I was pregnant when I left. It's a long story. Um... Roger, you called my mother?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, um... when you first left I called her to see if you went back home. I promised her I'd call her if I found you or if you came home. I've been so excited having you and Rosie home, I forgot to call her until just now." he said looking down at her as they still stood in the doorway.

"Daddy, come get me." Rose yelled coming out of the bedroom.

"In a minute sweet girl." he smiled looking down at her.

"So you thought you'd surprise me?" she smiled looking up at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"Um.. yes?" he answered cautiously as he smiled down at her.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt you two from this wonderfully entertaining conversation, but can I come in and meet my granddaughter?" Mrs. Durlach asked smiling over at them as they turned to her.

"Oh. I'm sorry mom. Yeah, come on in." Brenda laughed stepping aside to let her mother into the loft.

"Rosie sweetie, come here for a minute." Roger smiled as Mrs. Durlach entered the loft.

"Daddy, you're supposed to catch me. I can't go to you." she smiled looking up at him standing across the room.

"Rosie, we want you to meet someone." Brenda smiled looking over at her.

"OK, but time out, OK daddy? No cheating." Rose smiled pointing at him before going to them.

"I do not cheat." Roger told her as his voice squeaked.

"Roger, you do so cheat." Brenda laughed leaning down to pick Rose up.

"Why do you two have to gang up on me all of the time?" he asked poking Rose in the belly.

"Because you make it so easy." Brenda laughed looking up at him. "Mom, I would like you to meet your granddaughter Rose Michelle Davis. Rosie, this is your grandma. My mommy." she smiled looking up at Rose.

"Hi grandma. How come I never met you before?" she asked looking over at her.

"It's a long story sweetie, but you're meeting her now." Brenda smiled looking over at her as Roger reached over to take her out of Brenda's arms.

"We wanted to wait until the right time."Roger smiled looking over at her.

"She is so beautiful. She looks just like you Roger." Mrs. Durlach smiled looking over at them.

"Thank you." Rose smiled looking over at her.

"You're very welcome sweetie. And such good manners too." she smiled looking up at her.

"Why don't we sit down? Mom, do you want anything to drink?" Brenda asked looking over at her.

"Sure sweetie. Water is fine. Thank you." she smiled sitting on the couch as Roger put Rose down. They sat and talked. "You really do look great Brenda. And so grown up." she smiled as Brenda gave her a glass of water.

"Well, I am 26 mom." she smiled looking over at Roger and Rose.

"And you're a wife and mother. The wife part I knew about, it's the mother part I'm shocked by." she smiled looking over at Rose.

"Yeah well, it's a long story." she said sitting next to Roger on the couch.

"Why did you run away in the middle of the night and get married?" she asked as Brenda looked over at Rose.

"Rosie sweetie, why don't you go play in your room for a little while, OK? The grown ups have to talk." Brenda smiled looking over at her.

"OK mommy." she smiled running into her room.

"Mom, we did it because we were young and in love and we just wanted to be together." she told her as Roger took her hand in his.

"We don't regret it Mrs. Durlach. Not a second of it. No matter how many mistakes we've made." he told her looking over at Brenda.

"But why did you have to run away in the middle of the night Brenda? You could have at least waited until you got out of high school." she said as Brenda got up from the couch.

"Mom, is this why you came? To lecture us about getting married so young? Because if you are, save it. We have no regrets." she said beginning to walk around the living room.

"So why did you run away from Roger too." she asked looking up at her.

"Mom, it's a long, complicated story. Roger and I have talked about it and we're past it. I made mistakes, but I always loved Roger and he always loved me. There was never a question about that." Brenda said looking over at her.

"And why didn't you tell him you were pregnant with his daughter? Why did you run away instead?" she asked looking up at her.

"Mom, please. That's something between me and my husband and no one else. Why do you care anyway? It's not like I ran to you when I ran away." she said pacing around with her hands on her hips.

"Brenda, I'm just wondering what you got yourself into to make you run away from Roger, scared and pregnant." she asked as Roger got up.

"That's enough Mrs. Durlach. Mistakes were made by both of us but we moved past it and now Brenda, Rosie and I are together like we're supposed to be. It doesn't matter what happened all those years ago. All that matters is now." Roger said looking down at her as he went to Brenda.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I've been really worried about you. I would just like to know what happened here that made you leave the man you ran away from home in the middle of the night on your 18th birthday to marry." she asked looking up at her.

"It doesn't matter now. None of it does. I ran away and I shouldn't have. It took me 5 years to realize it, but I fixed everything and I would really like to keep it fixed. Rehashing it is not gonna help anyone. Especially me." she said looking down at her.

"OK honey. I'll leave it alone. It looks like you and Roger didn't miss a step." she smiled getting up and going to them.

"Yeah well, we were always in love mom." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"I'm glad you two made it. You have a beautiful, happy little girl too. You're obviously great parents." she smiled looking over at them.

"Thanks mom." Brenda smiled looking up at Roger.

* * *

"Can you believe her? She was acting like she could sit in judgment of us. I haven't seen her in 8 years, but she comes in here like I'm still a stupid kid." Brenda ranted pacing around the bedroom getting ready for bed as Roger sat on the bed.

"We both know you're not a stupid kid. You were never a stupid kid. Baby, it doesn't matter what she thinks or says. All that matters is us." he said getting up and going to her.

"I don't know why it bothered me so much. I didn't give a damn about what she thought when I was younger, why do I now?" she asked looking up at him.

"Because you're a mother now." he smiled looking down at her as he brought his hand up to her face and kissed her.

"Maybe." she smiled looking up into his green eyes.

"Bren, all that matters is that you, me and Rosie are together. Everything else is secondary." he smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"I know. You're right. It just drives me crazy." she laughed putting her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"I know Bren. But Rosie seems to like her." he laughed looking down at her.

"Well she's only 5. What does she know?" she smiled looking up at him.


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Brenda said looking over at Roger as she put some of Rose's clothes into a bag.

"Baby, it'll be fun. My parents are gonna be there this weekend and it'll be good for Rose." he smiled looking over at her from the foot of the bed.

"Yeah but, everyone? Why should Mark, Collins, Maureen and Joanne have be put in the middle of this?" she said folding Rose's sweatshirt.

"They won't be in the middle of this. Think of it as having moral support. Lots and lots of moral support." he smiled getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Between my mom, my grandparents, my sister, my brother and your parents, I don't see this going well. Especially since your parents, my grandparents and my sister and brother have yet to meet Rosie." she said looking up at him.

"Bren, it's gonna be OK. I highly doubt anyone would want to cause a scene in front of Rosie." he said kissing her head.

"I just don't like the idea of us all being there at their mercy." she said looking back at him.

"Baby, we're gonna be fine. I promise. Don't worry so much. Let's just go and have a good time, OK?" he smiled turning her around before leaning down to kiss her lips.

"I haven't been back there since we left to get married." she said looking up at him.

"Me neither, but it's gonna be OK Baby. You'll see. Everyone is gonna have a great time and more importantly, Rosie is gonna have a great time." he smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"I so hate you right now." she laughed looking into his green eyes.

"No you don't. You love me, just like I love you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her again.

"Yeah I love you. But I hate when you tell me everything is gonna be OK. I always believe you." she smiled looking up at him.

"Isn't everything always OK eventually?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah." she mumbled looking down at his chest.

"So you see. I never break a promise to you." he smiled putting his hand under her chin to lift her eyes to him.

"No, you've never broken a promise to me. That's one thing I have always been able to count on." she smiled leaning up to kiss him as he held her tight.

* * *

"This is where you guys met?" Maureen asked as Joanne pulled in front of the Durlach house.

"Yep, and that's my car. I can't believe she still has my car." Brenda smiled looking in the driveway with tears in her eyes.

"We had some great times in that car, didn't we Baby?" Roger smiled looking over at her.

"Ewww, that is too much information." Maureen laughed looking back at them.

"Sorry 'Reen." Brenda laughed looking up at Roger.

"Come on princess, it's time to get up." Collins whispered trying to wake Rose up.

"We're here?" she asked looking up at him from her booster seat.

"Yeah sweetie, we're here." she smiled as Joanne put the SUV into park.

"And here comes the welcoming committee." Roger laughed looking out the window as his parents came from down the block and Brenda's family came out of the house.

"I hope everyone's ready." Brenda laughed as they all got out of the car.

"Come on princess." Collins smiled unbuckling the seat belt for Rose.

"You're all here. Where's that baby we've heard so much about?" Mrs. Davis asked looking into the truck.

"She's coming mom." Roger laughed looking over at his mother as Collins took Rose out of her seat and they got out of the car.

"Roger, she looks just like you. She is so beautiful." Mrs. Davis smiled looking over at her as she rubbed her eyes.

"Come her my sweetie. You are so beautiful." Brenda's grandmother said smiling at Rose.

"Her name is Rose. Rose Michelle Davis. We call her Rosie." Brenda smiled looking over at her.

"Hi Rosie. I'm your great grandma." she smiled as Collins put Rose down.

"Hi." she smiled holding on to Collins hand burying her face in his leg.

"It's OK princess. Say hello." he smiled kneeling down in front of her.

"She doesn't do well when she first wakes up. That's another way she's like her father." Brenda smiled looking up at Roger.

"You two look so good." Christine, Brenda's sister smiled looking over at them.

"Thanks Chrissy." Brenda smiled looking over at her.

"She's amazing Bren." Robert, Brenda's brother said smiling at them."

"Yeah, she's something else." Roger smiled going over to Collins and Rose. "Come here my sweet girl. Say hi to everyone." he smiled picking her up as the little girl rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired daddy." she whined looking up at him.

"OK, why don't we go inside and let her wake up a little bit." he smiled looking up at everyone.

"You can lay her down in Brenda's room if she wants to go back to sleep." Mrs. Durlach smiled looking over at them.

"I think that's a good idea. She was so excited, she barely slept last night." Roger laughed propping her up more on his shoulder.

"You never did well when you were woken up in the car either. You always needed a little more time to rest before you were coherent." Mr. Davis laughed looking up at Roger.

"Yeah, yeah. Well she is my daughter." Roger laughed as they went into the house to lay Rose down in Brenda's old bed.

"She is so beautiful Brenda." Mrs. Davis smiled looking at Brenda.

"Thank you, but did you have any doubt with Roger as her father." she smiled looking over at her.

"Or you as her mother." Mr. Davis smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks Mr. Davis." she smiled looking up at him.

"Dad. You are my daughter in law." he smiled hugging her.

"I know you're all probably really mad at me and Roger for the past 8 years. Quitting school, us getting married so young, running away and not telling anyone where we were and having Rosie without telling anyone." Brenda said looking at everyone as they sat in the Durlach living room.

"Brenda, what's done is done. All that matters is that you, Roger and Rose are OK." Brenda's grandfather smiled looking over at her.

"Thank you grandpa." she smiled looking up at them. "I better go see how Roger and Rosie are doing. I'll be right back. You guys can make the introductions, right?" Brenda asked looking over at Collins.

"Yeah, we got it Babygirl. It's OK." he smiled as she went towards her room. She stopped just short of the door upon hearing Roger and Rose talking.

"Daddy, I don't know all of those people." Rose said sitting up on the bed.

"Rosie honey, they're our family. Mommy and daddy's, which means their your family too. They love you already. You don't have to love them right away. Just get to know them. You'll grow to love them. Just like you grew to love Uncle Collins, Uncle Mark, Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK daddy, but you're gonna be right there, right?" she asked looking over at him.

"Of course my sweet girl. I'm never gonna leave you" he smiled taking her in his arms and kissing her head.

"Rosie, are you ready to go meet everyone?" Brenda smiled softly stepping into the doorway.

"Yeah mommy. I'm ready." she smiled looking over at Roger.

"Come on sweetie." she smiled holding her hand out to her to her.

"Daddy, you're coming, right?" Rose asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah my sweet girl. I'm coming." he smiled getting up off of the bed taking her other hand.

"Everyone, we would like to introduce you to Rose Michelle Davis." Brenda smiled as they entered the living room.

"Hi sweetheart. I'm your grandma. Your daddy's mommy." Mrs. Davis smiled looking down at her.

"And I'm your grandpa." Mr. Davis smiled looking down at her.

"Hi grandma and grandpa." she smiled looking up at Roger and then looking at them. "You look like me and my daddy." she smiled looking up at Mr. Davis.

"Yes sweetie, I do." he smiled looking down at her.

"I'm your Uncle Robbie. Your mommy's brother." Robert smiled looking down at her.

"Hi Uncle Robbie." she smiled looking up at him.

"And I'm your mommy's sister. Your Aunt Christine." Christine smiled kneeling in front of her.

"Hi Aunt Christine." she smiled looking up at her.

"And this is my mommy and daddy sweetie. Your great grandma and great grandpa." Mrs. Durlach smiled introducing Brenda's grandparents.

"Hi." Rose smiled as Roger leaned down to pick her up.

"And you know that motley crew of people, huh?" he laughed pointing to Collins, Mark, Maureen and Joanne.

"Yeah, that's Uncle Collins, Uncle Mark, Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne." she laughed looking over at him.

"That's right princess." Collins laughed looking up at her.

"I know I'm right. I live with you." she laughed looking down at him as everyone laughed with her.

"Are you hungry sweetie? We made lunch for everyone." Mrs. Durlach smiled looking up at her.

"Can I daddy?" she asked looking down at him.

"Sure sweet girl. Go with grandma." he smiled kissing her head before letting her down as she rushed to Mrs. Durlach.

"OK, we want to hear everything. How Roger was as a kid? How Brenda was? Stuff like that." Maureen smiled looking up at them.

"Um, Maureen we're here all weekend. Why don't we just start off slow?" Brenda smiled looking down at her as Roger put his arms around her as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Mrs. Durlach called out rushing to the phone in the kitchen.

"You guys met here?" Joanne smiled looking out the window.

"Yep. Roger was playing his guitar over there on his porch and me and Robbie were playing catch in the yard. I heard the guitar playing and just went down the block to see where it was coming from." Brenda smiled looking up at Roger.

"I did that on purpose." he laughed looking down at her.

"It was my idea, actually." Mr. Davis smiled looking up at them.

"What? I never heard this." Brenda smiled looking up at Roger.

"I saw you leaving your house earlier that day and I couldn't get you out of my mind. My dad suggested that I sit on the porch playing my guitar to get your attention. And it worked." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Really? How come you never told me that before?" she asked looking up at him.

"What and look like a dork? No way. I was trying to be cool." he laughed holding her close.

"You could never look like a dork Baby." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Guess who's coming over?" Mrs. Durlach asked standing in the kitchen doorway after putting a plate in front of Rose.

"Who?" Brenda asked looking up at her.

"Robin and Eric. They're in town visiting Robin's parents and just wanted to call and see if we heard from you two." she smiled looking up at them.

"Robin and Eric? Isn't Eric gay?" Joanne asked looking over at them.

"Yeah, but they're roommates in LA." Mrs. Durlach smiled looking over at them.

"Oh my God. I haven't seen them since the night before Roger and I got married." she smiled looking over at her.

"Well you're gonna see them now." she smiled looking over at her. "If anyone wants some lunch, it's on the counter. Help yourselves." Mrs. Durlach smiled looking over at them as Collins, Mark, Maureen and Joanne got up to eat.

"Mrs. D, this looks really good." Collins smiled looking over at her.

"Thank you Thomas. Take as much as you want." she smiled looking over at him.

"How did you all meet?" Mr. Davis asked looking up at Roger and Brenda as they sat on the couch.

"Well, I picked Collins up in a bar where we were performing in the city." Brenda laughed looking up at Roger.

"His boyfriend had just broken up with him and he was upset so Bren took pity on him and invited him to roommate with us. It was just the three of us until Bren left. Then I met Mark and another friend of ours Benny. Then Mark started dating Maureen and when she broke up with him she started dating Joanne." Roger smiled looking over at them.

"Brenda always did have a big heart. It must be nice, all of you living so close to one another? It's nice for Rosie to have all of those people who love her and take care of her." Brenda's grandmother said smiling at them.

"It is. Rosie is the center of our universe." Roger smiled looking over at everyone eating lunch in the kitchen.

"We can see that. She is so beautiful." Mrs. Davis smiled looking over at her granddaughter as the front door opened.

"Thanks mom." Roger smiled looking over at Brenda.

"I don't believe it. You finally came home." Robin smiled looking over at Brenda and Roger.

"Hey, I missed you guys so much." Brenda smiled running over to Robin and Eric.

"We missed you too sweetie. What took you so long?" Eric smiled looking over at her.

"It's a long story, but I'm here now." she smiled looking up at him.

"Hey Roger. It's really nice to see you again." Robin smiled hugging him.

"You too Robin. How have you been?" he asked smiling at them.

"Really good. Me and Eric live in LA now. But we're thinking of moving back to New York. Too much silicone in LA." she laughed looking up at him.

"That would be so cool. Listen, there are some people we want you to meet." Brenda smiled taking their hands and leading them into the kitchen.

"That is definitely yours and Roger's daughter. I would recognize that face and those eyes anywhere." Eric smiled looking down at Rose.

"I'm Rosie. You know my mommy and daddy?" she asked looking up at them.

"You bet we do sweetie. We were there when your mommy and daddy fell in love." Robin smiled looking over at her.

"And this is our family, Collins, Mark, Maureen and Joanne." Brenda smiled looking down at them.

"It is really nice to meet you." Collins smiled getting up to shake Eric's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." he smiled back as Brenda smiled back at Roger seeing the sparks fly between them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Has you seen Collins? He's not in his room and his bed hasn't been slept in." Brenda asked pouring coffee for herself and Roger.

"He said he was going out with Eric and just said don't wait up." Roger smiled leaning down to kiss her good morning.

"Oh really? Well that's interesting." she laughed looking up at him.

"Yeah well, they hit it off pretty good yesterday." he smiled sitting at the kitchen table at the Davis house.

"Apparently. Wouldn't it be funny if they start dating and Eric and Robin move to the city?" she smiled sitting next to him.

"Slow down Baby. They just met yesterday. Maybe they were up all night talking." he laughed looking over at her.

"I know, but wouldn't it be great? I mean, Eric and Collins?" she laughed looking over at her him.

"Well don't jump to conclusions." he smiled looking over at her.

"OK fine. So what's on the agenda for today?" she asked looking over at him.

"My parents want to take Rosie out shopping today. Did you want to do anything special with her?" he asked looking over at her leaning back in his chair.

"No, I guess that would be OK. As long as she'll go with them. You know how she is with new people." she said before bringing the coffee mug up to her lips.

"I know, but she seems to have taken to my dad. I think it's because he reminds her of me." he smiled putting his mug down on the table.

"Maybe. Whatever it is, I'm glad. She needs to have more family. Especially yours." she said putting the mug down on the table.

"Baby, I'm fine. I'm healthy and nothing is gonna happen to me. At least not yet." he said looking over at her.

"I know. I just worry about it sometimes. I mean, you and Collins are gonna be gone eventually and Rosie's gonna be without the 2 men in this world she loves the most and so am I." she said as tears rose to her eyes.

"Bren, we're here now. I wish you wouldn't think about that." he said looking up at her.

"I can't help but think about it Roger. It's real to me. You and Collins are gonna be gone too soon. I think about how I'm gonna go on without you two. We've been through so much, the three of us, you know. I mean you're the love of my life and he's like my protective big brother. I hope I'll be able to be strong for Rosie's sake, but I don't know." she told him getting up from the kitchen table trying to hold back tears.

"Baby, I love you more than anything in this world. I always have. And when I'm gone that's not gonna change. And you know Collins' love for you will never die either. It never could. I think you're the only woman he's ever really loved. You're gonna go on. You're the strongest woman I know. And if you need help, you know Mark, Maureen and Joanne are not gonna turn their backs on you and Rosie. They love you too. You're their family too. You are not gonna be alone. I promise." he said getting up to go to her.

"It's not the thought of being alone that scares me. It's the thought of being without you." she cried as he swept her into his arms to comfort her.

"I'm here now Bren." he whispered kissing her head.

"I'm sorry Roger. I'm ruining everything, aren't I?" she asked looking up at him wiping her eyes.

"No, you're not Bren. You don't have to hold this in. You shouldn't have to. You can always talk to me. I'm always here for you." he said looking down at her holding her close as someone else entered the kitchen.

"Is everything OK?" Mrs. Davis asked looking over at them.

"Yeah mom. Everything's fine. We were just talking. Is Rosie up yet?" Roger asked as Brenda wiped her eyes dry.

"Not yet. Are you sure everything is OK?" she asked looking over at them.

"Yeah mom. We're fine. Really. Don't worry. I'm gonna go check on everyone else." Brenda smiled looking up at her before leaving the kitchen.

"OK sweetie." she smiled watching her leave the room.

"Roger, what's the matter? Brenda was crying." Mrs. Davis asked looking up at Roger.

"It's complicated mom. I don't want to get into it right now." he told her going back to the table to drink his coffee.

"Well you know if you ever do feel like getting into it, I'm here." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK mom. Thanks." he said looking over at her.

"Is Brenda OK with your father and I taking Rosie out today?" she asked pouring herself coffee.

"Yeah, she thinks it'll be really nice for Rosie to spend more time with you and dad. And for you and dad to get to know Rosie. She's a great kid mom." he smiled looking over at her.

"She is Roger. We're glad you brought Rosie out here." she smiled looking up at him.

"So are we mom." he smiled as they sat and drank their coffee.

* * *

"Hey, you're up?" Brenda smiled standing in the doorway of Roger's old bedroom where Rose slept with her arms folded. 

"Hi mommy." Rose smiled looking up at her beginning to stretch.

"Hi sweetie. Did you sleep OK?" she asked entering the room sitting on the corner of the bed.

"Yeah, I like it here. Is daddy awake yet?" she asked sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah sweetie. He's in the kitchen with grandma." she smiled reaching over to sweep the blond hair out of her daughter's face.

"I like grandma and grandpa. They're fun." she smiled looking over at her.

"Good sweetie. Me and daddy are glad. How would you feel about going shopping today? Just you, grandma and grandpa?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yay, can I mommy? Please?" she asked looking up at her excitedly.

"Sure sweetie. You can go with grandma and grandpa." she smiled as Rose jumped up and hugged Brenda.

"Thank you mommy. You're the best." she smiled hugging her tight.

"That's because I have the best kid in the world." she smiled kissing her daughter's head.

"It's different here, isn't it mommy?" Rose asked looking over at Brenda.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Brenda asked looking back at her.

"Before we met daddy, it was just you and me and Aunt Chelsea. Now we have a lot of people to love us, right?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yeah sweetie. We do. We have a lot of great people who love us." she smiled caressing her daughter's cheek.

"I'm gonna go see daddy and grandma, OK mommy?" she asked starting to get out of the bed.

"OK sweetie." she smiled watching her daughter put her slippers on.

"Are you coming mommy?" she asked smiling up at her.

"Yeah sweetie. I'll be there in a minute. I just need to check on Uncle Mark, OK?" she smiled looking over at her.

"OK mommy." she smiled before rushing out of the room. As Brenda looked around the room, she remembered the summer she and Roger met. They would sit around and talk for hours on the rainy days and sometimes she would watch him sneak out of the window to see her in the middle of the night. They were so young and crazy then. All they cared about was being together. They didn't have jobs or bills or HIV to worry about. And they didn't have Rose either. They were just young kids who fell so head over heels in love over the course of a summer, they couldn't think of living without each other.

"Bren, are you OK?" Mark asked standing in the doorway.

"Um.. yeah Mark. I'm OK. Just memories." she smiled looking back at him wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's hard being back here, huh?" he asked entering the room.

"Yeah, you can say that. The last time we were here all we had was our future. Now I can't think about anything but our past." she said looking up at him.

"I know sweetie, but you still have a lot more future to look forward to." he told her putting his arm around her.

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about when he's gone, you know? I wasted so much damn time being scared of facing him and now I'm scared to be without him." she said starting to cry again.

"You're not gonna lose him. At least not yet. He's still healthy." he said comforting her.

"I just can't help thinking about it. It's my fault you know. That he's positive." she said looking up at him.

"How is him being positive you're fault?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

"If I hadn't run away, he wouldn't have gotten involved with April and he wouldn't have wanted to forget so badly." she said looking up at him.

"Bren, that's in the past. You need to concentrate on now. You and Roger living your life and raising Rosie." he said looking down at her.

"I know. I just can't help thinking about what I did to him. To us. I mean, I kept his daughter from him for almost 5 years and I caused him so much pain and heartache." she told him as tears continued to roll down her face.

"None of that matters now. Least of all to him. He loves you and Rosie so much. You guys are his life. You're all of our lives." he smiled kissing her head before hugging her again.

"Thanks Mark. You have no idea how much I needed you to bring me back down to earth." she laughed looking up at him before wiping her face dry.

"That's what I'm here for." he smiled looking down at her.

"Well I'm glad you're here. You have no idea how much it means to me." she smiled looking up at him.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else sweetie." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me." she said looking up at him.

"Bren, he's my best friend. I would do anything for him. And you too. You know, when Collins told me about you, it explained a lot about how he was." he said looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, one day at the loft, me and Collins were sitting around and there were pictures of you and him piled up on a desk in the corner. I asked Collins who you were and he told me. He told me about how much he loved you and I mean, when he was performing girls would come up to him, but he'd blow them off. I always wondered why. I mean, he's a good looking guy and he could have any girl he wanted. But he didn't give any of them the time of day. And then Collins told me about you and it explained a lot. He still loved you. When he was going through withdrawal, he kept talking about losing someone. Chasing someone away. I knew he was talking about you and your son. But I never brought it up to him because Collins told me not to talk to him about you because it still hurt him. He always loved you Bren. You being gone 5 years didn't stop that, what makes you think him dying is gonna?" he asked looking down at her.

"I guess it's not. Plus, he gave me the greatest family a girl could ask for." she smiled wiping her eyes again before hugging him.

"Well, you are our family Bren. You and Rosie. we'll do anything we can to help you through it." he said looking down at her.

"I know. Thanks Mark. I love you." she smiled looking up at him.

"I know Bren. I love you too." he smiled kissing her head again as Roger listened from the doorway smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come home." Brenda smiled looking up at Collins.

"Hey... Babygirl. Um... what's up?" he asked looking down at her and Roger who were sitting on the couch watching television.

"Don't give me what's up? Where were you all night and half the day?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Out. Where is everyone?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"Out. Rosie went out with my parents and Mark, Maureen and Joanne wanted to troll the neighborhood to see what was going on. So what were you up to all night?" Roger asked smiling up at him.

"Eric and I went out and then we sat on the beach talking all night. By the time we realized what time it was, the sun was coming up so we went out to breakfast." he smiled sitting on the chair next to them.

"That sounds nice. So you guys hit it off then?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah you can say that." he laughed looking over at her.

"Good. I'm glad. Eric used to be my best friend. The day I invited Roger to meet me at the beach, he saw me playing in the water with Eric and thought he was my boyfriend." she laughed looking up at Roger.

"I almost left the beach without her seeing me because I liked her and thought she was with someone else." he smiled looking down at her.

"Well, I wasn't. I invited you because I liked you too." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"And here we are." he laughed caressing her face as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, um.. can we talk about me and Eric please?" he asked looking over at them.

"We're sorry sweetie. Go ahead." Brenda smiled looking over at him.

"You know how him and Robin were talking about moving back from LA?" he asked looking over at them.

"Yeah." Brenda smiled lifting her head up.

"Well, he wants to move to the city. To be closer to us." he smiled looking over at her.

"That's great sweetie, but don't you think that's moving a little too fast. I mean, you guys just met yesterday." she asked looking over at him.

"He's not gonna be moving in with me. He just wants to be closer to us. I mean, he's negative and we just want to take things slow." he said looking over at her.

"Oh, OK. I mean sweetie, it's not like we don't want you and Eric to be happy, it's just... I don't know. I just don't want you or Eric to get your hearts broken. I love you both." she said looking over at him.

"I know Babygirl. We love you too. But don't worry. We're not gonna move too fast." he smiled looking over at her.

"OK sweetie." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a little while. I love you Babygirl." he smiled leaning over to kiss Brenda on the cheek.

"I love you too sweetie." she smiled as they watched him go to his room. "Well, it looks like Rosie has more family, huh?" she asked smiling up at Roger who was smiling at Collins bedroom door.

"Looks like." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"How about we go to my mom's house and spend some time with them until Rosie and your parents get back?" she asked smiling up at him.

"I think that's a great idea Baby." he smiled kissing her head before they got up to go down the block.

* * *

"It is so great to have you home. Even if it is only for a weekend." Christine smiled looking over at Brenda as they sat at the kitchen table as she watched Roger and Mr. Davis barbecue in the back yard.

"Yeah, it's weird though. I haven't been back here since me and Roger ran away to get married." she said looking around.

"What happened when you were down there Bren? I mean, I know something had to have happened for you to run away from Roger too." she asked looking over at her.

"It's complicated Chris. I don't like talking about it." Brenda answered looking down at the table.

"Sweetie, what could have been so horrible that you can't talk about?" Christine asked looking over at her.

"You'd be surprised." she said looking over at Roger.

"Honey, I wish you would talk to me. Remember, we used to be close when we were younger." she said looking down at her.

"Um... I got pregnant about a year after we got to the city." she started looking up at her.

"But Rosie's only..." she started before being interrupted.

"He was still born. I was 8 months pregnant and he wrapped his umbilical cord around his neck. Labor had to be induced so I could deliver him. Roger and I had a really hard time after that. I shut him out and started drinking a lot. I'm not proud of it." she said looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. But why did you run away from him when you two needed each other the most?" she asked looking over at her.

"I was starting to get better. I mean, Roger and I were starting to get back on track and I started performing again. But then I went out one night and I was drugged and raped. I didn't tell Roger right away because I was afraid he would go after the guy. But then a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant." she started looking over at Roger who was laughing with his father.

"Did you tell Roger?" she asked looking over at her.

"God no. I couldn't. What was I supposed to tell him when the baby was born and it was obvious she wasn't his? I didn't know how to tell him why the baby had dark hair and brown eyes when we both had blond hair and he had green eyes and I had blue ones, so I ran away. I figured I would give birth to the baby and put her up for adoption and come back like I just needed time to think. But when Rosie was born, I knew right away she was Roger's. By that time I was gone 6 months and he would have known I knew I was pregnant when I left. I didn't know how to tell him why I ran away without telling him about what happened to me and risking him hating me for not telling him sooner." she told her wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, you know he could never hate you. Why would you think he would hate you?" she asked reaching over to touch her hand.

"Various reasons. My own stupidity really. I don't know, I mean, we were young and after we lost Roger, it was really hard. I started drinking a lot, but Roger begged me to stop, so I did. I started performing and I felt normal again. Then one night we were supposed to meet up and this guy we knew drugged me and raped me in the alley next to the bar. The next thing I knew I woke up in the loft badly hung over and didn't remember how I got there. When I finally did remember, I thought it was best not to tell Roger about it. It was stupid, but I wasn't thinking clearly. When I found out I was pregnant, I was so scared that the baby wasn't Roger's. I knew if I told Roger I was pregnant again he would want us to have the baby and I couldn't bear the thought of having another mans baby with him. I was gonna run away and put the baby up for adoption. But then she looked exactly like Roger and our son. So I knew she was his. When I finally called him 5 years later, he was so happy. He acted like nothing ever happened. He still loved me and wanted me, him and Rosie to be a family." she smiled looking up at her starting to cry again.

"Sweetie, did you have any doubt? I mean look at you two. I remember when you guys started dating. The way he would look at you. He worshiped the ground you walked on. I remember I always wanted a guy to look at me like that so bad. I'm still waiting actually. But you've had it all along." she said leaning over to hug her.

"I know, but I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him." she smiled looking over at Roger.

"But you didn't hurt him Bren. You gave him a beautiful daughter and look at him. He is the happiest man on the planet." she smiled looking out the window.

"Yeah, he's also dying, and that's my fault." Brenda whispered looking over at her.

"He's what? How? When?" Christine asked looking over at her.

"HIV. He got it from shooting heroin after I left. It's my fault. If I had stayed, he wouldn't have needed to forget me and Roger." she said watching Collins and Eric talking at the picnic table in the back.

"Oh honey. Does anyone else know?" she asked looking at her.

"No. He hasn't even told his parents." she said getting up from the kitchen table.

"I'm really sorry Bren. Are you OK? Is he?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, he's fine. He couldn't be better actually. I'm falling apart though." she said looking down.

"You're afraid of losing him, of course you're falling apart." she said looking over at her.

"It's more than that. I mean, he wants us to live for today. Forget the past, not look to the future, just live for now and I'm really trying. But I can't stop thinking about how I ruined his life. I mean, I wasted 5 years of our lives. 5 years we could have been happy, raising Rosie and being a family rather than us being apart and him contracting HIV." she said turning away from the window.

"Brenda, I'm looking at Roger and I'm not seeing a man whose life you ruined. Actually I'm seeing the happiest man in the world." she smiled watching Roger with Rose.

"He's so damn naive Chris. He thinks if we run fast enough it can't catch us." she said looking over at her.

"I don't think he's naïve. I think he's just trying to enjoy his family while he still can without death looming over his head. There's nothing wrong with that. Now go get cleaned up and join your husband and daughter. It looks like dinner's almost ready." she smiled leaning over to kiss her head.

"Thanks Chris. I missed talking to you like this." she smiled looking over at her.

"Me too Bren." she smiled as Brenda splashed some water on her face and they went out to the back yard.

"Hey Babygirl, do you want a hamburger or a cheeseburger?" Collins asked looking up at her.

"I'll take a cheeseburger." she smiled as she walked over to Roger leaning up to kiss him.

"What was that for?" Roger asked smiling down at her.

"For being my husband." she smiled looking up at him.

"Mommy, can I have a kiss too?" Rose asked looking up at them.

"Of course you can have a kiss too little lady. How about a double?" Roger laughed leaning down to pick her up and they both kissed her.

"Yay, I get two." she called out laughing.

"Barbecue is served." Mr. Davis smiled looking over at them.

"Yay, barbecue." Rose called out as Roger let her down and they all sat around eating.


	11. Chapter 11

"Bren, we need to talk about something." Roger said with his arm around Brenda as they sat in the Tompkin Square Park.

"What's up Baby?" she asked turning to face him.

"I think we should think about what we're gonna do with Roger's ashes." he said looking into her blue eyes.

"You still have them?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I hid them away after the funeral. I was waiting for the right time for us to do something special for him, but there was never a right time and then you... you know. I mean, Baby we need to have closure. It's the only way we can really start over. For us and for Rosie." he said taking her hands in his.

"Roger, you can't ask me to do this. How can you ask me to do this?" she asked getting up from the bench putting her hands on her hips.

"Baby, Roger's still out son, but we need to put his death behind us for good. We've just been hiding from it for the last 7 years. We can't keep doing that. We deserve a fresh start." he said getting up to go to her,.

"I thought we were getting a fresh start. You came to Florida and brought me and Rosie home. How can you make me face Roger's death again? I barely survived it the first time." she asked looking up at him as tears rolled down her face.

"But Baby it's different now. We're older and we know that there is a light at the end. Rosie is our light." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, how can I say good bye to him? It still hurts." she cried looking up at him.

"Baby it's always gonna hurt, but if you want to wait a little longer, it's OK. I'm willing to wait as long as you need to." he said taking her in his arms.

"I don't know Roger. I mean, what would we do with his ashes? How would we honor him?" she asked looking up at him.

"Whatever you want Bren. It's up to you. I just think we need to honor him somehow. His ashes have been sitting in the bottom of the closet all this time." he said looking down at her.

"I think maybe we should spread his ashes in the park. Somewhere where there's life. Just you, me and Collins." she said looking up at him wiping her face.

"Are you sure Baby? If you're not ready..." he started looking down at her.

"I'm ready Roger. You're right. We need to move on and this is the only way we can." she said looking up at him.

"I'm gonna get his ashes and Collins." he said looking down at her.

"OK, I'm gonna stay here." she said looking up at him.

"I'll be right back Baby. I love you." he said leaning down to kiss her head.

"I love you too Roger." she said looking up at him before sitting back down on the bench. Roger rushed to the loft to get his sons ashes. He had hidden them after his funeral so that Brenda didn't have to look at them and they've been at the bottom of the box that contained all of the pictures he had of Brenda ever since. When he packed them away, he kept a close eye on that box. He never lost track of that box. It usually sat in the back of his closet. When Benny took all of his and Mark's stuff that new years, he didn't know what to do. When Benny brought the stuff back shortly after that, it was the first box he went through. He made sure all of his pictures and his sons ashes were still there. As he rummaged through the closet Collins came in.

"What are you doing in here? You're making a lot of noise." Collins asked entering the bedroom.

"I'm getting Roger's ashes out. Bren wants to spread them in the park." he said without looking up.

"Are you serious? Are you sure it's the right time?" he asked looking down at him.

"Collins, we're starting over. This is the only way can. It's the only way we can truly let hin go." he said looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

"And Brenda is going along with this?" he asked looking down at him.

"Yeah she is. I told you, we're starting over and this is the only way we can really do that. Now she wants it to be just you, me and her, so are you coming, or not?" he asked getting up off of the floor wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Where's Babygirl and the princess?" he asked looking down at him.

"Bren's in the park waiting for us and Rosie's with Maureen." he said looking up at him.

"OK let's go before she changes her mind." he said looking over at him.

"And before I do" he said looking up at him as they left the loft.

* * *

"Roger, I changed my mind. I don't think I can do this." she cried looking up at him.

"Babygirl, you're not alone. We're here for you." Collins said putting his arm around her.

"Bren, you can do this. We need to do this. For Roger and for Rosie." Roger said looking down at her squeezing her hand tight.

"How can I let him go Roger? He was my little boy." she asked looking up at him. Her blue eyes were flooded with tears.

"I know Bren, but we need to do this. We've put it off long enough." he said holding back his own tears as Collins cried as well.

"OK, I think I'm ready." she said taking a deep breath as they stood in the park.

"Shouldn't we say something?" Collins asked looking down at them before wiping his face.

"Yeah, I wanna say something." Brenda said looking up at Roger.

"OK Baby. What do you wanna say?" he asked holding the box that contained his ashes.

"I love you so much Roger Michael Davis Jr. You have always been in our hearts and we'll never forget you. We promise." Brenda managed before breaking down again.

"I love you son. I always will." Roger started before breaking down as well.

"OK little man, I guess it's you and me. Your parents love you and miss you so much. They know you're looking out for them and as you know, they need it. They are the most stubborn people in the world, but they love each other and they love you and your little sister more than anything in the whole wide world. Keep looking out for us, OK little man. I know you have help and with this crowd, you need it." Collins laughed despite the tears that were streaming down his face.

"We love you Roger." Roger whispered before opening the box and taking the small bag the contained his ashes out. He opened the small bag and began dumping the ashes. As the wind blew his ashes away, Roger, Brenda and Collins cried. When the contents of the bag were gone, they turned to one another and held each other tight.

"Are you OK Babygirl?" Collins asked looking down at Brenda.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Roger?" she said wiping her eyes before looking up Roger.

"I'm fine Baby. I'm fine." he said kissing her head before wiping his face dry. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked looking down at her.

"Not yet. Can we all just stay here for a little while longer? Please?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah Baby. We can stay for a little while. We'll stay as long as you want." he said taking her face in his hands before bringing her to his chest again.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how fast your daughter is growing?" Brenda asked looking over at Roger who was laying on Rose's bed as Brenda went through her dresser taking out clothes and putting them into a box.

"Yeah, she's growing up too fast." he said playing with one of her teddy bears.

"Roger, what are we gonna do with all of this stuff? I hate to just throw it out." she asked looking over at him.

"Why don't we take them to the Life Support group. I think Pam's niece is about 4 or 5." he said looking over at her.

"We? You mean, you want me to go with you?" she asked stopping what she was doing and going over to him.

"Yeah, why not? You're living with it too. But if you don't want to go..." he started when she interrupted him.

"No, I wanna go with you. I've been wanting to go with you. It's just, you never asked me to before." she said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Paul was talking about starting a group for spouses and families and I mean, I think it would be a good place for you to vent your feelings and Rosie would have other kids around her whose parents are positive like me. You guys wouldn't be alone." he said looking over at her.

"But we're not alone Baby. We have Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Eric and Robin." she said looking over at him.

"You know what I mean Bren. I mean, Eric might understand what you're going through since he and Collins are dating, but Mark, Maureen, Joanne and Robin can't understand. They're not gonna lose the person they love to AIDS." he said looking up at her.

"I don't know if Rosie is old enough." she said looking down at him.

"Old enough for what? To have more friends?" he asked laughing a little as he leaned up onto his elbow.

"You know what I mean Roger." she said raising her eyebrow at him.

"I know Baby. But at least when she is old enough to understand, she'll have kids her own age to talk to who have the same feelings as she does. Bren, I think it would be really good for you two." he said reaching up to caress her cheek.

"I just worry about her learning too much too soon. I mean, she's only 6. I'm afraid when she does realize what's gonna happen, it's gonna scare her even more." she said looking down at him.

"Bren, I'm not trying to scare her, but when she gets older she's gonna need people her own age who understand her. She needs to know that she's not alone." he said sitting up.

"You're right, I know. But I'm just afraid when she finds out she's gonna lose you, it's gonna traumatize her. That's all I'm saying." she said looking up at him holding back tears.

"Baby, we can't keep this from her forever. This is reality. We just need to prepare her." he said reaching out to take her into his arms.

"I hate when you're right." she said looking up at him.

"Well it doesn't happen often, so excuse me for gloating for a little bit, OK?" he laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"You are impossible." she laughed looking up at him as he leaned down to kiss her.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi, I'm Melissa and I'm Pam's sister. I want to welcome all of you to the first Life Support for families meeting. Why don't we all introduce ourselves before we get started." a young woman started as a circle of people sat around the room.

"I'm George. Paul's partner." a young man said smiling at everyone.

"Eric. I'm Collins' partner." Eric smiled looking up at everyone.

"Brenda. I'm Roger's wife." Brenda said looking up at them.

"Drake. I'm Pam's boyfriend." a young man smiled looking around the room looking very uncomfortable.

"Clarissa. I'm Steve's fiance." a young woman smiled looking up at everyone.

"OK, now that the introductions are out of the way. I want to explain more about what we're doing here." Melissa started as everyone nodded. "We're here to provide emotional and moral support to people like us who are HIV negative, but who are still living with the disease because someone we love is positive. Whatever we say in here, stays in here. Any issues or fears you have, can be voiced in here. We're here to help each other, so not being honest in here will only hurt yourself. We can't read each other's minds. OK, now that that's out of the way, let's get started." she smiled looking up at everyone. "Does anyone want to start first?"

"Um... I do." Brenda said raising her hand.

"OK Brenda, the floor is yours." Melissa smiled looking over at her.

"Um... OK. I've known Roger since we were teenagers. Since before he was diagnosed. We got married on my 18th birthday and we were you and made a lot of mistakes along the way. Even though I wasn't even here when he contracted HIV, I still struggle everyday over the guilt of him being positive." she said as Eric took her hand.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Melissa asked looking up at her.

"Because had I not lost our son and left him, he wouldn't have been in a position to contract it." she told her softly looking down at her hands as she played with her nails.

"Brenda, sometimes things happen. You can't blame yourself." Eric said looking over at her.

"But I do. Me and our daughter are gonna lose him too soon because I couldn't face him." she started before crying.

"Bren, you did the only thing you felt you could do." Eric said looking over at her.

"Yeah and it's gonna cost Roger his life and my daughter her father." she said getting up from her chair.

"Brenda, why did you leave? You obviously love Roger very much." Drake asked shifting in his seat to see her.

"I was drugged and raped. I found out I was pregnant a few weeks later. I was afraid the baby wasn't Roger's so I ran away. But then when Rosie was born, I knew she was his. His and mine. But by that time I had been gone 6 months and I didn't know how to explain to him why I left without telling him I was pregnant, so I chickened out." she told them before sitting back down in her chair.

"And you think you leaving made him do what he did to contract HIV?" Clarissa asked looking over at her.

"I know it did. He needed to forget. Forget losing our son and forget me leaving him." she said wiping her tears from her eyes.

"You know Brenda, sometimes people make choices that inadvertently hurt the ones they love. You never would have left had you known this is what would happen. Roger does not hold you responsible for him contracting HIV, now you need to see that you're not responsible for it. You and Roger are back together now. You're raising your beautiful daughter together. That's all that matters. I know that's all that matters to him. Anyone who looks at him when he's with you two can see it." Melissa smiled looking over at her.

"I just wish I could forgive myself for leaving him the way I did." she said looking over at her.

"I think you need to work on doing just that. Roger loves you and I know he'll do anything he can to help you, but I think this is one thing you need to do alone." Melissa said looking up at her.

"OK, I'll work on it. Thanks Melissa." Brenda smiled looking over at her as the meeting continued.

* * *

"So, how was your first Life Support for families meeting?" Roger asked as they walked home from the community center.

"It was OK. I shared." she smiled looking up at him as they walked with Rose.

"Really? Anything you want to share with me?" he asked smiling down at her.

"I need to learn to forgive myself for running away and you contracting HIV." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, you're not responsible. I was the one who decided to get involved with April. I could have said no, but I didn't. I was the weak. I put myself in that position. Not you. I wish you wouldn't blame yourself." he told her stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to face her.

"I know Roger. I'm gonna work on it. I don't want to spend the time we have left regretting what I did in the past." she said smiling up at him.

"Baby, you have nothing to regret. I promise." he whispered leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you Roger." she smiled reaching up to caress his stubbled cheek.

"I love you too Bren." he smiled bringing her into his arms.

"Come on. I wanna go to the Life Cafe for coffee with my husband." she smiled holding him tight.

"Just you and me?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Yep. Just you and me." she laughed looking up at him.

"OK Baby, let's go." he smiled kissing her head before they left to go to the Life Cafe.

* * *

"OK do we have everything?" Brenda asked rushing around the loft.

"Baby, we have everything. Don't worry about it." Roger said looking over at her.

"I just want everything to be perfect for her first birthday party with kids her own age." she said fixing the streamers that were hung up in the loft.

"I know Bren, but everything is gonna be perfect. She's gonna have the best birthday, you'll see." he smiled looking over at her.

"I'm just worried Roger. I mean, she's 7 now and this is the first birthday party she's had with friends her own age." she said looking over at him with her hands on her hips.

"Bren, you worry way too much. This is gonna be a great. She's gonna have the time of her life and so are we. I promise." he smiled going over to her.

"I just wish Mark and Collins would get here with the cake already." she said looking up at him.

"They'll be here. Don't worry. I have to finish hanging the streamers." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"OK Baby. I'm gonna go do the salads. Your parents should be back with Rosie any minute." she smiled looking up at him.

"I just hope they didn't spoil her too much." he said looking down at her.

"Yeah right. You'll be lucky if she doesn't come home with half of Manhattan." she laughed patting his chest.

"You're right. What was I thinking? They're worse than Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Collins combined." he laughed watching her go into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't go that far Baby. They are the ones who made her a princess room even before they met her." she laughed taking the salads out of the refrigerator.

"Good point." he laughed hanging the rest of the streamers as Collins and Mark entered the loft.

"Never fear, cake is here." Collins called out in a super hero voice.

"Oh thank God, I was getting worried about you two." she said looking up at them.

"And we picked up a little something else while we were out. It took longer than we anticipated." Mark smiled looking back at the open door as someone entered behind them.

"Is this the famous Rose Davis' 7th birthday party?" the visitor asked smiling at them.

"Chelse, oh my God. What are you doing here?" Brenda called out running to the door to hug her friend.

"Mark and Collins called me and invited me to Rosie's birthday party." she smiled hugging her tight.

"I am so glad you're here. I missed you so much." she smiled still hugging her.

"I missed you too Bren." she smiled looking up. "Hi Roger. It's nice to see you again." she smiled as Brenda finally let her go.

"You too Chelsea. Thanks for coming. Rosie's gonna be so excited you're here." he smiled leaning down to hug her.

"I can't wait to see her. I haven't see her in 2 years. She looks like she's getting really big." she smiled looking up at the pictures on the wall.

"Yeah, she's growing up way too fast." Brenda smiled looking up at Roger.

"Where is my little lady?" she asked looking up at them.

"Out with Roger's parents. She should be home soon." Brenda smiled looking over at her.

"Roger's parents? Really? You guys finally called your parents?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, after I left Roger got in touch with them. He called my mom to come over to see me and meet Rosie a few months after we came home." she smiled looking up at her.

"That sounds really nice Bren. I'm really happy that everything is working out for you guys. I was worried about you when you left, but I see Roger is taking really good care of you two." she smiled looking up at Roger who had put his arm around Brenda.

"He really is Chelse." Brenda smiled as Roger leaned down to kiss her head.

* * *

"What a day, huh?" Brenda asked as she, Mark, Chelsea, Collins, Eric, Robin, Maureen and Joanne sat in the living room exhausted.

"See Baby, and you were worried. She had so much fun she's passed out cold in her room." Roger laughed coming out of Rose's room.

"Yeah, I guess I was worrying for nothing." she laughed as he sat next to her on the couch putting his arm around her.

"You always did worry too much." Chelsea smiled looking over at her as everyone nodded.

"Hey. I'm not that bad." she called out laughing.

"You are Baby. Sorry." Roger smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Does everyone have to pick on me?" she whined looking over at everyone.

"Sorry Baby. But you know we love you." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"I love all of you too." she smiled looking around the room at her family. 2 years earlier, it was just her and Rose. Now she had more family than she knew what to do with. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mommy, daddy get up. I wanna fly my kite." Rose called out entering Roger and Brenda's bedroom waking Roger up.

"Shh, sweet girl. Mommy's still sleeping. Why don't we let her sleep and we'll in the kitchen and have breakfast." Roger whispered looking over at her.

"Too late. I'm up." Brenda groaned opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry mommy. I'm just excited to fly my princess kite." Rose smiled climbing up on to the bed.

"It's OK sweetie. Why don't we all get ready to go out and we'll go to the Life Cafe for breakfast before we go to the park." she smiled leaning up on her elbow.

"Really mommy?" Rose asked smiling up at her.

"Yeah sweetie. Go get dressed. Me and daddy will meet you in the living room in a minute." she laughed looking up at Roger.

"OK mommy. Don't take too long guys, OK? I wanna fly my kite." she smiled looking over at them as she got off of the bed.

"OK sweet girl." Roger laughed as she ran out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. "Out for breakfast, huh?" he smiled leaning down to kiss Brenda.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice. Just the 3 of us." she smiled looking over at him.

"What about Chelsea? You're gonna leave her and Mark here alone?" he asked looking over at her.

"I wouldn't worry too much about them." she smiled getting out of bed.

"Why is that?" he asked getting up too.

"Didn't you see the way they were looking at each other yesterday? I think they need time alone." she smiled brushing her hair.

"Baby, nothing is gonna happen between Mark and Chelsea." he said taking clothes out of his dresser.

"Don't be so sure. You don't know Chelsea. If she likes Mark, she's gonna tell him she likes him. That's just the kind of girl Marky needs. Someone who's not afraid to take a chance." she smiled taking her clothes out of her dresser.

"But Chelsea lives in Florida and Mark is here. How is that gonna work?" he asked beginning to get dressed.

"They'll figure out a way. Maybe Chelsea will move to New York for him, the way I did for my man." she smiled going over to him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Maybe." he smiled leaning down to kiss her as they continued to get dressed.

* * *

"Good morning Chelsea." Mark smiled sitting at the metal counter drinking his coffee.

"Hey Mark. Where's Brenda, Roger and Rosie?" she asked looking over at him.

"Park. I guess princess couldn't wait to fly her kite." he laughed picking up the note they left him.

"That's nice. When Bren and Rosie left with Roger, I was really worried about them. I mean, Brenda had been telling me for 5 years now great Roger was and now wonderful things were between them until their son died, but I still wondered how great he could have been if she left him. But seeing for myself how happy Brenda and Rosie are when they're with him makes me feel a lot better. And seeing how devoted to them he is, makes me wish for the same thing." she said looking up at him as he poured her coffee.

"They have that effect on everyone. I mean, Collins is the only one who knew them before they lost their son, but he says that they're better now than they were then." he smiled looking over at her as he handed her her coffee mug.

"I can believe that. I mean, they've been through so much. I guess they appreciate each other more." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, and they have Rosie." he smiled looking up at her.

"Yeah, that kid is something, isn't she?" she laughed looking up at him.

"She sure is. She's the center of our universe." he smiled bringing the coffee mug up to his lips.

"I can tell. They deserve it, you know? Having a big family who loves them." she smiled looking up at him.

"We do Chelse. Don't worry. There's nothing we won't do for them." he smiled looking up at her.

* * *

"Daddy, make it go higher." Rose called out as Roger held the kite in his hand.

"I'm trying sweetie, hang on." he smiled looking down at her as Brenda sat on the bench drinking a coffee.

"Yeah daddy, make it go higher." she laughed looking over at them.

"You're help I don't need." he laughed looking over at her.

"But you look so cute flying a princess kite." she laughed lookingn up at him.

"Very funny. Would you like to do this?" he asked trying to unravel the kite string.

"No, you're doing fine." she smiled looking up at him.

"Daddy, it's flying." Rose yelled out excitedly jumping up and down.

"OK now, you hold this string and ty to keep it in the air." he smiled leaning down to give her the kite.

"OK daddy." she smiled looking up at him taking the string.

"See, you're doing it sweet girl." he smiled looking down at her as she looked up at the kite.

"Look mommy, I'm doing it. I'm flying a kite." she called out lookinng over at Brenda.

"I see sweetie. You're actually flying a kite." she smiled looking over at them.

"She is getting so big, isn't she?" Roger smiled looking down at her as he sat next to her to watch Rose with her kite.

"Yeah, she sure is." she smiled looking up at him as he put his arms around her holding her close to him.

* * *

"OK, Rosie go put your kite in your room and get changed out of those grass stained clothes." Brenda smiled looking down at her as they entered the loft.

"Where is everyone?" Roger asked looking around handing Rose her kite.

"I don't know. Do you want a beer?" she asked going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I could use one. Where do you think Mark and Chelsea went?" he asked looking over at her before sitting on the couch.

"Maybe Collins and Eric came over and they went out to show Chelse bohemia." she smiled handing him a beer bottle before sitting next to him sipping her own.

"Possible. You know what I was thinking?" he asked looking over at her.

"Not a clue." she smiled looking up at him.

"How about we have everyone over for dinner? Just us grown ups. We'll feed Rosie early and when she's in bed, we'll hang out." he smiled putting his arm around her.

"I like that idea. Chelsea has to leave in a few days and I really want to spend as much time with her as I can." she smiled looking up at him.

"And then tomorrow night you, Chelsea, Maureen, Joanne and Robin can have a girls night out. I'll have the guys over and we'll watch Rosie." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK Baby. Thanks." she smiled looking up at him.

"No problem Baby." he smiled leaning down to kiss head as someone came out of Mark's bedroom. It was Chelsea.

"Oh... um... we didn't know you guys were home." she said pulling her t-shirt down to cover herself more.

"Chelsea? What are you doing in Marky's room?" Brenda asked looking up at her.

"Like you didn't know. Where's the little one?" she asked laughing.

"In her room getting changed. Her and Roger kind of brought most of the coloring of the grass home with them." she smiled looking over at her.

"So, where's Mark? Or dare I ask?" Roger laughed looking up at her.

"He's coming. He's getting... anyway. How was the park?" she laughed looking down at them.

"It was nice. Rosie flew a kite all by herself." Brenda smiled looking up at her as Mark exited his room.

"Hey... what are you guys doing home so soon?" Mark asked embarrassed.

"So soon? We were gone all day Marky." Brenda smiled looking up at him.

"Oh Mark, we were thinking of having everyone over tonight. We're gonna feed Rosie dinner early and then hang out, just us grown ups." Roger smiled looking over at him.

"Great idea. Listen, I have to go out and get more film. I got sidetracked today. Do you wanna come Chelse?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Just let me get something on. I'll be right back." she smiled looking over at him before going to the guest room. The one that used to be Collins'.

"You and Chelsea, huh? Smooth move Mark. How did that happen?" Roger asked looking over at him.

"We were talking about you guys and then we got on the subject of her wanting to see my films and I don't know, she just leaned over to kiss me and it went on from there." he said going into the kitchen to get his bag.

"Really? Well good for you Mark. You deserve it." Brenda smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah well, it can't go anywhere." he said looking over at her.

"Why not Mark? If you guys like each other, go for it." she said getting up and going towards him.

"She lives in Florida Bren. Do you really see us taking turns flying in to see each other? I think not. It was just a one time thing." he said looking down at her.

"It doesn't have to be Mark." Chelsea told him from her doorway.

"What do you mean? How can we have a relationship with me in New York and you in Florida? It's not practical." he asked looking up at her.

"Mark, I have been thinking about this for a couple of years now and I always found an excuse not to do it, but I think I found the perfect excuse to go for it." she said walking to him as Roger and Brenda looked at each other before looking over at them.

"You don't have to move here for me Chelsea. It's not fair to you." he said looking down at her.

"I told you, I've been thinking about it for a couple of years now. Ever since Bren and Rosie left. I have nothing but a job in Florida. A job I hate. And now not only would I be moving her to be closer to Bren and Rosie, I'd be doing it to be closer to you too." she smiled looking up at him.

"Really? You would really do that? Give up what you have in Florida to be closer to me?" he asked smilng down at her.

"Yeah, I would. To be with you." she smiled looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Then I accept." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Yay, Uncle Mark and Aunt Chelsea are boyfriend and girlfriend." Rose called out coming out of her room.

"Guess what little one?" Chelsea asked as Mark held her in his arms.

"What?" she asked running over to them.

"I'm gonna be living with you, mommy, daddy and Uncle Mark." she smiled looking down at her.

"Yay." she yelled jumping up and down hugging Chelsea.


	14. Chapter 14

"OK Bren, stay calm. It could just as easily be negative as it could be positive. Just don't jump to any conclusions." Brenda whispered to herself as she stood in the bathroom waiting for the result of her home pregnancy test.

"Bren, come on. I gotta get in there." Chelsea called out knocking on the bathroom door.

"Gimme a minute Chelse." she answered before picking up the test stick and looking down at it. "Damn, two lines. You have got to be kidding me." she whispered looking down at it. She put the test stick in her pocket of her bathrobe and hid the box before opening the bathroom door. "Sorry Chelse. You can go in now." she said looking over at her as she went towards hers and Roger's bedroom.

"Is everything OK Bren?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to wake Roger up. He has a doctors appointment." she said looking over at her.

"OK sweetie, but if you need to talk I'm here." she said standing in the doorway.

"I know Chelse, but I'm fine. Really." she smiled before going into the bedroom.

"Roger. Roger, you have to get up. Roger." she called out shaking him out of his sleep.

"Yeah, I'm up Baby. What time is it?" he groaned looking around the room.

"It's 7:45. Remember, you have an 8:30 doctors appointment." she said looking down at him as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Thanks Baby. Is everything OK? You look weird." he asked sitting up looking over at her.

"It depends on how you look at it." she said looking down at him.

"What does that mean?" he asked looking over at her worried.

"Um.. Roger, I'm pregnant." she said looking over at him.

"You're what? When?" he asked looking over at her.

"I was late for my period, so on my way home from dropping Rosie off at school I bought a test and I just took it. I'm pregnant." she told him as he began getting out of the bed. "Roger, what's the matter? Talk to me." she asked looking up at him.

"We're pregnant? Baby, this is big. I mean, really big, but how? I mean, we use..." he started when she interrupted him.

"Not 100 percent effective. It's only about 80 something percent effective against pregnancy." she laughed getting up to go to him.

"This is great Baby. We're gonna have another baby." he whispered taking her face in his hands before leanind down to kiss her.

"It is?" she asked looking up at him.

"Are you kidding? Bren, this is amazing. I love you so much." he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist before picking her up to kiss her again.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled holding him tight.

"Is anyone home?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, Chelse just went into the bathroom and I think Mark is still here." she laughed as he put her down.

"We have to tell everyone. And you're going to the doctor today too." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK Baby. I'll go." she laughed looking up at him.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone, you get dressed." he smiled looking down at her.

"Roger, don't you think we should tell them together?" she asked smiling up at him.

"You're right. We'll take everyone out for dinner and we'll tell them then." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK, but do you think you can keep it from Mark long enough to wait for dinner?" she asked looking up at him.

"Of course I can. What do you think I am a woman?" he laughed looking down at her.

"Oh yeah, now remind me, who was the first one to tell Collins when I was pregnant with Roger?" she asked smiling up at him.

"OK, that was me. But in my defense, it was my first time and I was young. I promise, I'll be good this time." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"OK Baby. We have to get ready for the doctor." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK. I do love you Brenda." he smiled looking down at her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled as she watched him leave the bedroom.

* * *

"How are you feeling Mrs. Davis?" the nurse asked as she followed her into the examing room.

"I'm OK. I took a pregnancy test this morning and it was positive." she smiled as they entered the room.

"Congratulations. Those things are pretty good. It's very rare that you get a false negative on those. When was your last period?" she asked looking up at her as she got on the examining table.

"Last month on the 14th." she said looking over at her.

"According to that you're 5 weeks pregnant." she smiled looking over at her.

"Really?" she asked looking up at her.

"We'll do an ultra sound just to make sure, but according to our chart, yeah." she smiled looking over at her.

"Can my husband come in?" she asked looking over at her.

"Sure. I'll go get him. The doctor will be in shortly." she smiled looking over at her.

"Thank you." Brenda smiled looking up as the door closed behind her. As she sat on the examing table she looked around at all the posters that were on the walls warning about diseases, birth defects and smoking. As her eyes fell on one poster inparticular, she began to get scared. It warned about practicing safe sex to ward off unwanted pregnancy's and STD's including HIV. HIV? Pregnancy? She and Roger always used condoms because of his HIV, but now she was pregnant. If she could get pregnant, could she be positive too. As she waited for Roger and the doctor to come into the room she worried about the chances of her or the baby being positive. She hopped off of the table and began pacing the room.

"Hey Baby. What did the doctor say?" Roger asked as he entered the room.

"Roger, if I'm pregnant, could I be positive too?" she asked looking up at him wit tears in her eyes.

"No Baby. Why would you think that?" he asked sitting her down in the chair in the corner of the examing room.

"That poster says that practicing safe sex wards off unwanted pregnancy and HIV. I'm pregnant Roger. If that got through..." she started as the door opened.

"Mrs. Davis, it's OK. It is possible to be pregnant and not be HIV positive, but we will continue to test you just to make sure." the doctor said standing in the doorway.

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes really. It's OK Mrs. Davis. We're gonna take good care of you and the little one." he smiled looking over at her.

"See Baby. Everything is gonna be OK." Roger said looking up at her.

"I hope so Roger. If anything happens..." she started when he interrupted her.

Don't think about that Bren. Just think about taking care of yourself and the baby." he told her leaning up to kiss her head.

* * *

"Do you feel better Bren?" Roger asked looking down at her as they walked back to the loft.

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry for the melt down back there." she said looking up at him.

"It's OK Baby. But you can't worry so much now. It'll effect the baby." he said putting his arms around her.

"I know. I have to be careful now that I havce the baby to think about." she smiled looking up at him.

"Don't worry Baby. I'll take care of you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head as they continued to walk to the loft.


	15. Chapter 15

"OK, I think we should tell Rosie in private before we get to the cafe." Brenda suggested looking up at Roger as they sat in the bedroom.

"I think that might be a good idea Baby. I don't want her being caught off guard." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"There's no way of knowing how she'll react to this news." she said looking up at him.

"Don't worry Baby. She'll be OK. I think she'll be really excited." he smiled putting his arms around her.

"I hope you're right Roger. I mean, she's been an only child for so long, I don't know how she's gonna feel about this." she said looking up at him.

"She's gonna be fine Baby. I'm gonna go pick her up from school. We can tell her when we get back, OK? You should rest. I love you Bren." he smiled leaning down to kiss her,

"I love you too Roger. Thank you for grounding me." she smiled looking up at him.

"That's what I'm here for Baby." he smiled as she laid in the bed and he left to get Rose from school. As Brenda went over to the bed to lay down she heard voices in the loft. It was Mark, Chelsea, Collins and Eric. She got back up and went out into the living room.

"Hey Babygirl. We're's Roger and the princess?" Collins asked as he went over to kiss her hello.

"Roger went to go pick Rosie up from school. Listen, we were thinking of going to the Life Cafe for dinner tonight and we wanted everyone to meet us there. Like a family dinner or something." she smiled looking up at him as she put her arm around his waist.

"Yeah, we can do that Babygirl. Is that OK with everyone else?" Collins smiled looking over at Mark and Chelsea.

"Yeah, we can do that. It'll give me us a night off from cooking." Chelsea smiled looking over at Brenda.

"That's the plan." she smiled looking over at them as Roger and Rose entered the loft. "Hey sweetie, how was school?" she asked looking over at Rose.

"It was OK." she smiled as Brenda went into the kitchen to get Rose a snack.

"We're going to the Life Cafe for dinner tonight little one. So make sure all of your homework is done, OK?" Mark smiled looking over at her.

"I will. I don't have that much anyway." she smiled looking over at him before sitting at the counter to eat her cookies and milk.

"OK sweetie. Me and daddy will help you in a little while, OK?" she smiled caressing her head before kissing her head.

"Thanks mom." she smiled looking up at her dipping a cookie into the glass of milk as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Roger smiled looking up at everyone as he rushed to the phone.

"So, how did Roger make out at the doctor?" Collins asked taking one of Rose's cookies.

"Great. Everything is right where it should be." Brenda smiled looking up at him.

"Well that's good to hear." Eric smiled looking over at her.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear." she smiled looking down at Rosie.

"Maureen, calm down... Maureen, hang on." Roger said as he held the mouth piece of the phone in his hand. "Mark, you better get over here and talk to her. She's freaking out talking about amplifiers and you know I don't know anything about that shit." he said looking over at him.

"I may have to meet you guys at the cafe. Looks like another Maureen emergency." Mark said walking over to the phone.

"Don't worry Mark. We were inviting Maureen, Joanne and Robin too." Brenda smiled looking over at him.

"I don't understand why she just doesn't get new equipment. I mean, considering all the money she spends on shoes, she could have a state of the art studio." Roger said walking over to Brenda.

"Roger, you should know by now. A woman can't have enough shoes." Brenda laughed looking up at him.

"You can." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Yeah well, I'm more of purse kind of girl." she laughed wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Tell me about it." he laughed holding her close.

"Well daddy, mom needs to have the right bag for any occasion." Rose smiled looking up at him.

"Sweet girl, she has the right bag for every occasion." he laughed leaning down to kiss Rose on the head.

"Very funny. I'm gonna go lay down for a little while. Can you...?" she started when Roger looked down at her.

"I'll help her with her homework. Although I don't think she'll need much help from me. She's already smarter than me." he laughed looking down at her.

"Nah, it's just newer to her than it is to you." Brenda laughed leaning up to kiss him.

"Maybe. I'll wake you up at like 6, so you can get ready for dinner." he smiled lifting his hand to caress her face.

"Thanks Baby. Be good for daddy Rosie, OK?" she smiled kissing Rose's head.

"OK mom." she smiled as Brenda went into hers and Roger's room.

"Is Babygirl, OK?" Collins asked looking over at Roger.

"Yeah, she was just up early this morning and we've been doing a lot of running around." he lied smiling over at him.

* * *

"Baby. Baby, it's time to get up. Come on Baby. We have to tell Rosie and then you have to start getting ready." Roger whispered waking Brenda out of her sleep.

"Hey Baby." she smiled looking up at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she smiled as Roger began getting up. Brenda grabbed his arm to stop him. "Roger." she said looking up at him.

"I know Bren. I love you too." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I know Roger. I've always known." she smiled looking into his green eyes.

"I'm gonna go get Rosie, OK Baby?" he smiled looking down at her.

"OK." she smiled as he got up to leave the room. She sat up as she watched him. She looked down at her belly and caressed it. "Hey little one. You are gonna be the luckiest little baby in the world. Look at who your daddy is." she whispered as Roger and Rose entered the bedroom.

"What's up mom?" Rose asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Rosie honey, me and daddy have something we have to tell you." Brenda started looking over at her.

"What's the matter mom? I thought you said dad's doctors appointment went great?" she asked looking up at her.

"It did. Sweetie, it did go great. No, it's not bad. Actually it's amazing." Roger said sitting next to her.

"Rosie honey, me and daddy are gonna have a baby." she smiled looking over at her.

"Really? That's great. Does anyone else know?" she asked looking up at them happily.

"Not yet. We're gonna tell them at dinner tonight. So you have to promise to keep this to yourself until then OK?" Roger smiled looking over at her.

"OK daddy, I promise. I'm gonna be a big sister." she smiled hugging them excitedly.

"We're glad you're happy sweet girl." Roger smiled kissing her head.

"I am daddy. I am really happy." she smiled looking up at him.

"We need to get ready for dinner. Remember sweetie, mums the word, OK?" she smiled looking over at her before getting up off of the bed.

"OK mom. I promise." she smiled looking up at her. "I love you mommy." she smiled looking up at Brenda.

"I love you too sweetie." she smiled looking at Rose before looking at Roger.

"Now to tell poor Marky and Chelsea." Brenda laughed looking up at him.

"What? You don't think they'll be happy?" he asked climbing into bed with her.

"I don't know. I mean, having a newborn makes it really hard to get a good night's sleep." she said looking up at him.

"Bren, don't worry about it. They're gonna be happy. I promise." he smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"God, I hate when you say that." she smiled looking up at him.

"I know Baby." he laughed looking down at her as he took her into his arms.

"Roger, I gotta get up and start getting ready for dinner." she laughed looking up at him.

"No, I want to stay right here. I'm comfortable." he smiled down at her.

"Roger, everyone's waiting for us and we have to tell them about the baby." she laughed reaching up to caress his face.

"Fine. But later you're all mine." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Baby, I've been yours since I was 17 years old." she smiled looking up into his green eyes before they got up out of bed to get ready to meet the others at the Life Cafe.


	16. Chapter 16

"Daddy, can I have money for the juke box? Please?" Rosie asked looking up at Roger as they all sat at the table eating dinner.

"Here you go sweet girl. Make sure you play something for me and your mom, OK? I wanna dance with my girl." he smiled looking up at her as he handed her a 5 dollar bill.

"OK daddy." she smiled taking the money before rushing to the jukebox.

"OK guys, we've had drinks, appetizers and dinner. Are you gonna tell us what this pow wow is all about or are we gonna order dessert?" Mark asked impatiently.

"OK fine, me and Brenda wanted to take you guys out to tell you that Brenda's pregnant." Roger smiled as Brenda smiled looking up at him.

"NO WAY!!! Babygirl is having another baby. That's incredible news." Collins shouted rushing over to hug Brenda.

"Really?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Are you kidding? You and this boy here make such beautiful kids, you should have a billion of them." he laughed holding her face in his hands before leaning in to kiss her head.

"I wouldn't go that far, but thank you sweetie." she laughed looking up at him.

"Bren, this is the best news. You and Roger deserve this." Chelsea smiled looking over at them as Mark filmed them.

"Yeah, it's amazing news guys. Congratulations." Mark smiled looking over at them.

"Thanks Mark." Roger smiled as Rosie rushed over to them.

"Daddy, is this a good song for you and mommy?" she asked as they listened.

"It's perfect sweetie." Brenda laughed looking up at Roger.

"Do you wanna dance Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Of course I do." she smiled looking up at him before getting up and going over by the juke box to dance.

"And I remember how you loved me. Time was all we had until the day we said goodbye. And I remember every moment of those endless summer nights.." he sung smiling down at her.

"Can you believe how long ago this was?" she smiled looking up at him.

"I know. But now look at us. We have a beautiful little girl, a baby on the way and tons of friends who love us and are happy for us." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah, we're a long way from where we were." she smiled remembering when they met as she looked over at their friends who were smiling watching them.

"_You play that really good." she smiled looking up at him taking her sunglasses off._

"_Thanks. I've been playing since I was 12." he smiled looking up from the guitar._

"_Did you just move in?" she asked sitting on the top step._

"_Not really. My parents have owned this house since I was about 10. We come here every summer. But I've never seen you here before." he said taking the guitar off of his lap and standing it next to him on the porch._

"_Yeah, we moved in this past winter." she smiled looking up at him. "Where do you live normally?" she asked looking up at him._

"_Elizabethtown. It's upstate." he smiled looking down at her._

"_That's cool. Do you go to school up there?" she asked before looking down at her hand. That was a stupid question, of course he went to school up there._

"_Yeah. Well I used to. I graduated last week." he smiled looking down at her._

"_That's cool. I have one more year to go. I can't wait until I'm out of school. I never want to go back again." she said smiled as she looked up at him._

"_What about college?" he asked looking down at her._

"_I'm not going. At least I don't want to. My mom wants me to go, but I wanna be a writer and I figure if I don't have it, college is not gonna teach me how to be one." she said looking up at him._

"_I guess. I'm Roger by the way." he smiled looking down at her._

"_Right, names. It's funny. We've been sitting here talking and we have no idea what each others names were. I'm sorry, I'm Brenda." she smiled looking up at him_

"_Brenda, do you wanna eat with us? My dad's barbequeing and we have plenty." he smiled looking down at her._

"_I can't. I have to help my grandmother make dinner. Maybe I'll see you around." she smiled getting up._

"_It was really nice to meet you Brenda. I hope I do. See you around that is." he said getting up._

"_I'll be at the beach around the corner tomorrow. I usually go about 11. Maybe I'll see you there." she smiled starting down the stairs._

"_I'll be there. Bye." he smiled looking down at her as she put her sunglasses back on and started back down the block to her house. _

"We made it though." Roger smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah we did. And look at all we have." she smiled looking over at their friends.

"Yeah, look at them all." he laughed looking over at them as Rose sat on Collins lap and everyone smiled at them.

* * *

"Daddy, is mom OK?" Rose asked passing the bathroom as Brenda threw up from her morning sickness.

"Yeah sweetie. Just the baby making it's presence known. Why don't you sit down and eat breakfast? We have to leave for school." he said drinking his coffee at the counter.

"You expect me to eat after hearing mom yack her guts out? Ewww." she said looking up at him.

"Honey go easy on your mom, OK? She hasn't been pregnant in a really long time. This is hard on her." he said looking down at her.

"I know dad. I'm sorry. Is she gonna be OK?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah sweetie. Morning sickness is a normal part of being pregnant. But don't worry, it'll go away before you know it." he smiled looking down at her.

"Baby, do you remember the morning sickness I had with Roger?" she asked looking up at him as she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Baby. Do you want some toast? It'll settle your stomach." he asked looking over at her.

"Do you remember what I told you back then when you made the same offer to me?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"That you can't eat anything because you were afraid you were gonna throw it up." he said looking over at her.

"Exactly. I have to go anyway." she told him as she got her coat.

"Wait a minute. Where do you think you're going so early?" he asked coming out from behind the metal counter.

"I have to go to the hotel. We're still looking for a new guitarist and I'm gonna be in auditions all day." she said looking up at him.

"And do you think it's realistic for you to do that while you're still running into the bathroom every 5 minutes with morning sickness?" he asked looking down at her.

"Roger, I'm gonna have to. I can't blow it off. With the baby on the way, we need to money." she said looking up at him. "I'll be OK Roger. I promise. I'll be back in time to get Rosie from school." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Bren, I wish you would slow down. At least until the morning sickness goes away." he said putting his arms around her.

"Roger, women work while they're pregnant all the time. You can't expect me to quit my job and sit around the loft getting fat. The doctor said activity is good for me. You need to stop worrying so much about me." she said looking up at him.

"Never, but I'll try not to show it so much." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I guess I'm gonna have to take it." she smiled holding him tight.

"I love you Bren." he smiled kissing her head.

"I love you too Roger. Bye sweetie, you better hurry up. You don't want to be late for school. I love you." she said looking over at Rose.

"I love you too mom. Be careful, OK?" she smiled looking up at her.

"Always your father's daughter." she smiled looking over at her before leaving the loft.

"Daddy, can you tell me about Roger?" Rose asked putting her book bag on her shoulder.

"Um, what did your mom tell you about him?" he asked looking down at her.

"Just that he was my older brother and that he died when he was born. And that I look like you and him." she said looking up at him.

"You do my sweetheart." he smiled looking down at her as he sat at the table.

"Daddy, how did he die?" she asked looking up at him.

"When he was in mommy's belly, he was so active, he wrapped his umbilical cord around his neck and he died. It was really hard for me and mommy." he said looking over at her.

"Is that why mommy ran away with me?" she asked looking over at him.

"Sweetheart, when mommy ran away, she was scared. She was having a really hard time getting over losing Roger and she just needed time to think. Then she had you and she was afraid I wouldn't understand her leaving and having you without telling me." he said looking over at her.

"But when you came to Florida, where mommy and me used to live, you weren't mad at her or anything." she said looking at him.

"That's because I always loved mommy and when I found out about you, I was the happiest man in the world. I had mommy back and I had the most amazing little girl there ever was. I could never have been mad at her. Not in a million years." he said opening his arms for her as she walked to him.

"Daddy, I'm sorry about Roger. I know he's looking down on us like Angel and Mimi are. Like Uncle Collins said." she smiled looking over at him before hugging him.

"Yeah he is my sweet girl." he said leaning over to kiss her head.


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't know if I want to find out the sex of the baby." Brenda said looking up at Roger as they sat in the waiting room of the clinic.

"What do you mean you don't know if you want to find out the sex of the baby? Bren, they can tell us today if we want." he said looking down at her.

"I know, I just don't know if I want to know. I mean, we knew with Roger and look what happened." she said looking up at him.

"Bren, look at Rosie. She's fine." he said takiing her hand in his.

"Yeah, and I didn't find out with her." she said looking down at her belly.

"What do you mean you didn't find out with her?" he asked looking down at her.

"I was afraid to find out with her. I was afraid if I found out, I would get too attatched and then if she was James', I would have a hard time giving her up." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, everything is gonna be fine. Please don't talk like something is gonna happen." he said lifing her chin up to look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little superstitious about this. Please understand, OK. I mean, we only have 4 more months until the baby's born. We can find out then." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"OK Baby. OK. If you want to wait, we'll wait. It'll be OK." he whispered holding her in his arms.

"Mr. And Mrs. Davis, we're ready for you." the nurse smiled opening the door.

"Thank you." Roger said looking down at Brenda. "Ready Baby?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she smiled looking up at him.

* * *

"What do you mean she didn't want to find out the sex of the baby?" Chelsea asked as she and Mark sat on the couch.

"She wants to wait until the baby is born to find out." he said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Now that's just archaic. We have the technology, we might as well use it." she protested getting up from the couch.

"And I know you Roger. You didn't go along with this easily." Mark said looking up at him.

"She's superstitious, what did you want me to do? Argue with my 5 months pregnant wife? Yeah right, have fun with that." he said drinking his coffee.

"He's got a point Baby." Mark said looking over at Chelsea.

"Yeah but, how are we supposed to know how to decorate the nursery if we don't know the sex of the baby?" Chelsea asked looking up at Roger.

"Well then, let Bren deal with it. It was her idea to tie our hands." he smiled looking down at her.

"Roger, you are horrible." Chelsea laughed looking up at him.

"Think of it as an I told you so. If she has to pick green and yellows, she's gonna change her mind. Trust me. She hates those colors." he smiled looking down at her.

"You are evil." Chelsea smiled looking up at him.

"No, it's called knowing my wife for a very long time. If her only options for the nursery are those colors, she'll flip. Trust me." he smiled putting his coffee cup down on the counter.

"I like the way you think. This could work. And then we only have to wait an extra month to find out the sex of the baby. I like it. You are an evil genius." she laughed looking up at him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. This evil genius needs to tune his guitar for rehearsal later." he smiled at her before going into his and Brenda's bedroom.

"No wonder why Bren always said Rosie had Roger's penchant for mischief." she laughed sitting down next to Mark again.

"Yeah, he's got an evil mind." Mark laughed leaning down to kiss Chelsea's head.

* * *

"Bren, these are the only colors we can pick for the nursery since our hands are tied by a little thing called not knowing the sex of the baby." Chelsea said looking over at Brenda as they looked at paint swatches in the hardware store down the block from the loft.

"Not the only ones. I was thinking we could paint the nursery peach and white. We could put Sesame Street characters along the border. It's gonna be really nice." she smiled looking over at her obviously unhappy friend.

"Isn't peach more of a girl color?" she asked trying to bait her.

"Well it's better than mint green and yellow, don't you think?" she asked walking away from her.

"Yeah, I guess." she said quietly looking very disappointed.

"Chelse, do you think Rosie would like this color for her room?" she asked looking back at Chelsea.

"Honey, I thought we were picking out a color for the baby's room?" she asked walking over to her.

"We are, but don't you think it would be nice for Rosie to get a new room too? I mean, she's 8. I'm sure she would like to change her room a little bit." she smiled looking at the swatches.

"I'm sure she would. Why don't we bring some swatches home for her to pick from?" she suggested smiling at her.

"Poor Roger, Marky and Collins. It doesn't look like they're gonna get rest any time soon." she laughed looking over at her.

"It's OK sweetie. They love doing things for their girls." she smiled putting her hands on her hips.

"Or boy." she laughed caressing her belly.

"Honey, why don't you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Chelsea asked looking over at her.

"I don't want to jinx it. I mean, we found out when I was pregnant with Roger and that didn't end well, but I didn't find out with Rosie and that turned out great." she said looking over at her.

"Honey, just because you find out the sex of the baby, it doesn't mean something bad is gonna happen." she said looking over at her.

"I don't want to take any chances." she said looking over at her.

"OK honey. But you do realize you're killing everyone." Chelsea laughed looking over at her.

"I know. Especially Roger." she laughed looking over at her.

"I haven't heard him complain too much." she smiled looking over at her.

"You didn't wake up to him waving a ring on a string over my belly the other morning." she laughed looking over at her.

"You're kidding. Roger did that?" she laughed looking at her.

"Yeah, I almost wrapped that damn string around his neck." she laughed looking over at her.

"Well, you can't blame him for not being creative." Chelsea laughed looking at her.

"I guess not." she smiled looking over at her friend.

"That husband of yours." Chelsea smiled looking at her.

"He is so cute sometimes, you know?" she laughed thinking about Roger.

"Sometimes? You know you think he's cute all the time." she laughed putting her arm around her.

"I can't help it. I've loved him for a good portion of my life." she smiled putting her head on Chelsea's shoulder.

"I know honey. I know." she smiled starting to hug her.

* * *

"Mom, can I have this purple one for my room?" Rose asked looking up at Brenda.

"Let me see sweetie." she smiled looking over at her. "Oh sweetie, that's a perfect color. I think we can do that." she smiled looking at the swatch Rose had in her hand.

"Can I help daddy paint my room?" she asked sitting next to her.

"I'm sure daddy will like that sweetie." she smiled looking down at her.

"Mom, what are you and daddy gonna name the baby?" she asked leaning her head on Brenda's shoulder.

"We haven't talked about it yet. But if you have any suggestions we're open to them." she smiled looking down at her.

"Can we name the baby after Uncle Collins if it's a boy?" she asked looking up at her.

"Thomas Davis?" she asked smiling at her.

"No. Name the baby Colin." she said lifting her head up.

"Colin Davis, huh? I like it. I'll run it by daddy later, OK?" she smiled looking down at her.

"Cool. Thanks mom." she smiled leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"OK, now we have to figure out a girl's name." she smiled looking over at her.

"Can we name her Angel after Uncle Collins' Angel? She's looking out for us like Mimi and Roger are." she smiled looking up at her.

"You want to name the baby Angel?" she asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, why not? Uncle Collins loved Angel very much. I think it would be nice. Then maybe she'll look out for daddy and Uncle Collins more because she won't want them to leave me and the baby." she said looking up at her. Her green eyes began filling with tears.

"Sweetie, daddy and Uncle Collins are healthy now, OK? You shouldn't be worrying about that stuff right now." she said putting her arms around her.

"I'm scared mom. I don't want daddy and Uncle Collins to die." she said looking over at her.

"Me neither sweetie. We just have to make sure they know we love them now, OK? That's all we can do." she said kissing her daughter's head holding back her own tears.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Baby, what are you still doing up?" Roger asked seeing Brenda sitting on the couch writing in a notebook as he entered the loft.

"I couldn't get comfortable. So how was the show?" she asked looking up at him.

"It was OK. I couldn't wait to get home though." he said leaning down to kiss her hello.

"Why's that?" she asked smiling up at him.

"I couldn't wait to do this." he smiled taking her into his arms.

"You are so sweet Baby." she smiled leaning up to kiss him. "Your daughter and I had a little discussion today that you might be interested in." she smiled leaning back into his arms.

"Oh yeah? I can't wait to hear this." he laughed looking down at her.

"She wants to name the baby Colin if it's a boy and Angel if it's a girl." she said as he kissed her head.

"How would you feel about that? Naming the baby after Collins and Angel?" he asked looking down at her.

"I would really like that. But I want the baby's middle name to be Roger if it's a boy." she said shifting to look at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I am. After my boys." she smiled leaning in to kiss him.

"OK Baby. We can do that." he smiled reaching up to caress her face.

"And if it's a girl, I wanna her middle name to be after Mimi." she said looking up at him.

"Miriam? You want the baby's name to be Angel Miriam?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, why not? Mimi meant a lot to everyone, which means she means a lot to me." she said looking up at him.

"I think that would be an excellent idea Bren." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"Roger, they were a part of this family and you always say that Mimi brought me home to you." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah she did Baby. I used to tell her about you all the time when she was sick. She really liked you. She made me promise to look for you after she died." he said looking down at her.

"Sounds like I would have liked her too." she smiled looking up at him as he caressed her belly.

"You would have. She didn't put up with my crap either. She got in my face all the time. When she came in here that Christmas Eve, I had shut everyone out. It was after withdrawal and I was trying to deal with being positive and I was thinking about you and Roger a lot. Then she came in here and made me get out. Start living again. The last thing I wanted was to fall for her, but..." he started as Brenda shifted to look up at him.

"Roger, it's OK. You didn't know where I was and..." she said looking up at him.

"Bren, she was good for me. When I talked about you and Roger, I felt free. Not like when I told April about you. Telling her about you made me want to forget you. It hurt too much. That's how I got into shooting smack. She promised me it would make me forget. And it did. But then when I got clean, I tried my hardest to remember. Then she came along and helped me remember. Remember what it was like to love and be loved. It felt good about telling her about you. She helped me understand why you left." he said taking her face in his hands.

"I didn't want to leave Roger. I had to." she said as tears filled up her eyes.

"Baby, it doesn't matter. None of it does anymore. All that matters is this. Now. Our life the way it is right now. You, me, Rosie, our baby and our family. That's all that matter now." he smiled leaning in to kiss her before taking her into his arms and holding her close.

"I guess it is." she told him laying her head on his chest as they lay back on the couch as they fell asleep in each other's arms. When Roger woke up the next morning, he looked down at Brenda and smiled. She looked so peaceful. He leaned down and kissed her head before getting up and going into Rose's room.

"Princess, it's time to get up." he whispered sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Morning daddy. What are you doing up so early?" she asked looking up at him.

"Me and your mom fell asleep on the couch last night. You know how uncomfortable that thing is, but it seems to be the only place your mom can sleep these days." he laughed quietly as she rolled over.

"Yeah, mom said the last couple of months before she had me she couldn't sleep anywhere." she laughed looking up at him.

"You know, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were born. If I knew..." he started when she interrupted him.

"I know daddy. It's not your fault." she said sitting up in her bed.

"It's not your moms fault either, you know? We were both young and she was scared. Especially after what happened with your brother." he said looking down at his lap.

"I know dad. Did mom tell you what I want to name the baby?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah she did. It's a great idea princess." he smiled leaning over to kiss her on the head as Brenda appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." she smiled leaning in the doorway.

"Good morning Baby. How did you sleep?" he asked smiling up at her.

"Surprisingly well. How did you sleep?" she laughed walking over to the bed.

"OK considering that that's the most uncomfortable couch on the planet." he laughed standing up to kiss her good morning.

"Sorry Baby. Come on Rosie, you have to get ready for school. I'll go make your breakfast." she smiled looking down at her daughter.

"OK mom. I'll be out in a minute." she smiled looking up at her parents.

"OK sweetie." Brenda smiled looking down at her before leaving the room.

"Sit down Baby. I'll make breakfast this morning." he smiled as they walked to the kitchen.

"Oh? To what do I owe this honor?" she laughed sitting on the stool at the metal counter.

"I don't know. I just feel like it. And I'll take Rosie to school if you want to try to lay down for a little while longer." he smiled getting the eggs out of the refrigerator.

"OK, what did you do Roger?" she asked smiling up at him.

"What makes you think I did something?" he asked leaning on the counter.

"You're up early enough to wake Rosie up, you're cooking breakfast and you're gonna walk her to school." she laughed looking up at him.

"Is it such a crime that I want to do something for my wife and spend some extra time with my little girl?" he asked leaning over the counter to kiiss her.

"Just checking." she laughed reaching up to caress his stubbled cheek.

"Ha ha." he smiled looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. Our little bohemian is dancing on my bladder again." she laughed getting up from her stool.

"How do you want your eggs?" he asked smiling over at her.

"Scrambled. I'll be right back." she smiled looking over at him before rushing to the bathroom.

"Hey Roger. What are you doing up so early? Is Bren OK?" Chelsea asked coming out of hers and Mark's room.

"Yeah, she couldn't sleep in the bed so we fell asleep on the couch. You know no one can sleep on that thing." he laughed beginning to cook the eggs.

"Except Bren. I remember when she was pregnant with Rosie. The only place she could sleep was on this damn bean bag chair I had in my apartment. She couldn't get out of it, but it was the only place she could get comfortable." she laughed looking up at him.

"How was she? When she was pregnant with Rosie? Except for the fact that she couldn't get comfortable anywhere, I don't know anything about it." he said turning to her.

"Roger, it's not your fault, you know? She just needed time." she said looking over at him.

"I know, but I missed it. I missed finding out she was pregnant with her. I missed the cravings, I missed fighting over what we were gonna name her. I missed the birth of my daughter." he said turning back to the stove.

"Roger, you didn't miss much. Trust me. She was moody, depressed. She was a ticking time bomb." Chelsea said getting up to go to him.

"But I missed it Chelse." he said looking down at her.

"And you're here now. Rosie is the center of your world and this baby is gonna be too. Roger, Bren did the only thing she could do at the time. She didn't want to hurt you." she said looking up at him.

"I know. I don't blame her. I don't. Things were really hard back then and I didn't make it any easier by the way I was acting. She couldn't talk to me because I was impossible to talk to. I wanted to forget about Roger and just move on. I saw the signs, I just didn't do a damn thing about it." he said quietly so Brenda and Rose couldn't hear him.

"Roger, stop beating yourself up. You've more than made up it. I've never seen Bren and Rosie so happy. You're their world just as much as they are yours." she smiled looking up at him.

"I would do anything for then Chelse. Too bad I'm gonna hurt them before this is all over." he said as Rose came running out of her room.

"Daddy, I need you to sign my permission slip. Mom forgot last night." she said rushing over to the counter before dropping her book bag on the floor next to her.

"Sure princess. What is it for?" he asked looking over at her.

"The planetarium. And I need 8 bucks." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK princess." he smiled looking down at his 8 year old daughter.

"I'm gonna go check on Bren." Chelsea smiled looking up at Roger before going towards the bathroom. "Bren, are you OK in there?" she asked knocking on the door.

"Um... yeah. Can you get Roger please?" she called out as Chelsea looked to Roger who rushed over to the bathroom upon hearing this.

"Bren, open the door Baby." he asked standing at the door.

"Roger, my water broke." she told him.opening the door.

"Your water broke. That means you're..." he started looking down at her.

"In labor. Yeah." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'll get Mark." Chelsea smiled running to her bedroom.

"Mom, does this mean I can stay home from school?" Rose asekd looking over at them.

"Well you are gonna be a big sister sweetie." Brenda smiled looking over at her.

"Cool. I'm gonna call Uncle Collins, Uncle Eric, Aunt Maureen, Aunt Joanne and Aunt Robin." she yelled excitedly running to the phone.

"Don't forget everyone else sweetie, OK?" Brenda smiled looking over at her as Roger put his arm around her back leading her to the bedroom.

"Come on Baby. We gotta go." Roger said looking down at her worried.

"Roger, everything is gonna be OK. We're about to be parents again." she smiled looking up at him as they got into the bedroom.

"I know. I'm just really worried." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, I'm fine. Now help me get dressed so we can get to the hospital so this baby can be born." she smiled looking up at him. He could never resist her smile.


	19. Chapter 19

"Roger, can you please sit down? I'm fine." Brenda asked smiling up at him as he fixed her pillows.

"I just want you to be comfortable Baby." he said looking down at her.

"I am Baby. Now please, sit down and relax. We could be here a while." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm sorry Baby. I'm just really nervous." he said looking down at her before sitting next to her on the bed.

"Don't be Baby. Everything is gonna be fine. The doctor said me and the baby are doing fine. Why don't you go out and get a cup of coffee? I'm sure everyone could use an update anyway." she smiled looking over at him.

"I don't want to leave you." he said bringing his hand up to caress her cheek.

"Roger, I'm fine. Please go. You're making yourself crazy and you're starting to make me crazy too." she laughed looking up at him.

"I just want to take care of you." he said looking over at her.

"I know and you're doing a great job. But you need to take care of yourself too. Go get some air, I'll be fine. I have my ice chips and tv. Go, OK? I'm OK Baby, really." she smiled taking his hand off of her face before kissing it.

"I'll be right back, OK Baby? I'll only be gone a couple of minutes, OK?" he smiled looking down at her.

"OK. I guess if a couple of minutes is all you can stay away then I'm a lucky girl." she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you Bren." he smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking up at him before he left the room.

"How is she?" Mrs. Durlach asked looking up at him as he came down the hall.

"You know Bren. She kicked me out because I was driving her crazy." he laughed looking down at her.

"Well I know you and I can believe that." she laughed looking up at him.

"Yeah well, I love her and I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby." he said looking down at her.

"They're gonna be OK Roger. You have to believe that." Collins smiled looking down at him.

"I hope so." he said before going towards the door.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Mr. Davis said getting up from his chair.

"Let me Mr. D. I have experience with him times like these." Collins said looking over at him as Mr. Davis smiled at him.

"OK Collins." he smiled before Collins left the hospital.

"Hey Roger. You doing OK?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I'm just scared." he said looking up at him.

"Did the doctor say anything? Is there something wrong with Brenda or the baby?" he asked looking over at him.

"No, the doctor said everything is fine. The baby's heartbeat is strong and Bren is doing amazing. It's just... I don't know." he said looking down at his feet as he leaned against the wall.

"You're thinking about Roger, aren't you?" he asked looking down at him.

"You aren't? Do you remember the last time we were here? It almost killed us. Literally." he siad looking up at him.

"Yeah I do, but Roger, you and Bren are still here. You're still in love, you have Rosie and you're about to have another beautiful little Davis enter the world. You can't expect the worst." he said looking over at him.

"I'm not expecting the worst. I'm just saying that I'm scared and I'm thinking about Roger. He's my son Collins. He's always gonna be on my mind, but right now, he's even more so." he said looking over at him.

"Him, Angel and Mimi are not gonna let anything happen to this little one, you know? Not after everything you and Bren have been through. They owe you." Collins smiled putting his hand on Roger's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess so. I better get back in to Bren." he said standing up straight before taking a deep breath.

"OK Rog. Do you feel any better?" he asked looking down at him.

"Yeah I do. Thanks Collins. We've been through a lot, haven't we?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah we have. And thanks to Bren, it's not over yet. We have Rosie's teenage years to deal with and raising this baby. We've got our work cut out for us." he laughed looking down at him.

"Yeah, let's hope we're here long enough to enjoy it." he said quietly before going back into the hospital.

"Is he OK?" Eric asked looking over at Collins as he entered the hospital.

"Yeah, just the past sneaking up on him. He'll be OK." he said looking down at him.

"They're gonna be OK, you know? Bren, the baby and Roger." he smiled putting his arm around Collins waist.

"I know." he smiled leaning down to kiss him before joining the others in the waiting room.

"Hey Baby, how are you doing?" Roger asked entering the hospital room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This baby is looking to get out in a hurry. My contractions are getting closer together." she smiled caressing her belly.

"I'm sorry about before Bren. I'm just..." he started looking down at her.

"Scared. Yeah, I know. So am I. Remember the last time we were here?" she asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I do Baby. But everything is OK with this baby. Nothing bad is gonna happen." he said taking her face into his hands.

"God, I hope not." she said looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Bren, everything is perfect. This baby is gonna be born and we're gonna be in just as much trouble as we're in with Rosie, because everyone is gonna spoil the hell out of it." he laughed leaning in to kiss her.

"You're doing it again." she laughed as he wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"What am I doing Baby?" he asked smiling at her.

"Making me believe everything is gonna be OK." she smiled looking into his green eyes.

"Well, I happen to know everything is gonna be OK. You'll see Baby. Roger, Angel and Mimi are not gonna let anything happen to this baby. You have to believe that." he said caressing her hair.

"I do Roger. I do believe it. I have to." she smiled looking up at him as she got another contraction.

"Are you OK Baby?" he asked as she held her belly.

"Um yeah. Just another contraction." she said looking up at him as he caressed her face.

"I love you Bren. I love you so much." he smiled looking down at her.

"I love you too Roger." she said looking up at him waiting for the contraction to subside.


	20. Chapter 20

"Is the baby OK Roger?" Brenda asked laying on the delivery room table as the nurses cleaned the baby up.

"He's perfect Baby." he smiled looking over at the baby.

"I need to see him Roger." she said looking over at him.

"We're bringing him over right now Mrs.Davis." the nurse smiled bringing the baby over to them wrapped in a towel.

"Look at him Baby. He's gorgeous." Roger smiled looking down at the baby through his tears.

"He looks just like Roger and Rosie." she cried looking down at her son.

"Hey Colin. How are you doing buddy? I'm your daddy and this beautiful little lady over here is your mommy." Roger smiled leaning down to kiss his sons head before kissing Brenda. "I love you Bren." he smiled caressing her cheek.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking over at him before looking down at the baby. "He is so amazing Baby." she smiled looking down at him.

"Yeah he is Baby." he smiled kissing her head.

* * *

"Him? Uncle Collins it's a him." Rose yelled jumping into Collins arms.

"I know Babygirl. I have a little namesake." Collins smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Yep, little Colin Roger Davis." Roger smiled looking up at him as Collins hugged him.

"I can't believe I have a little brother." Rose smiled looking around at everyone who was crying tears of joy.

"Congratulations daddy." Mr. Davis smiled looking up at his son.

"Thanks dad." Roger smiled looking over at him.

"When can we see them?" Mrs. Durlach asked looking up at him.

"Soon. They're getting Colin cleaned up and settled into the nursery and Bren has to rest for a little while before they bring her to her room.

"This calls for a major celebration." Maureen smiled holding Joanne in her arms.

"I agree." Robin smiled looking over at them.

"OK, now all we have to do is wait for Bren to get out of the hospital and find a babysitter." Chelsea laughed looking up at everyone.

"I'm never leaving that kid." Roger smiled as tears sprang to his eyes.

"I know the feeling Rog." Collins smiled looking down at Rose who was talking to Mr. And Mrs. Davis.

"I'm gonna go back in by Bren, OK? I'll let you know when you guys can come in." Roger smiled looking up at them before wiping his face.

"OK. Make sure you tell Brenda that we're out here and we can't wait to see her and the little guy." Robert smiled looking over at Roger.

"I will. Thanks for being here you guys. It means a lot to us." he smiled looking around at his enormous family.

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Eric smiled looking up at him before he went into the recovery room where Brenda was.

"Is everyone freaking out?" she asked opening her eyes as the door opened.

"Why aren't you resting?" he asked quietly walking over to her bed.

"I can't. I'm too wired. I can't wait to see Rosie." she smiled looking up at him.

"Well you should be resting because everyone plans on sticking around until they get bounced out of here." he laughed quietly looking down at her as he reached out for her hand.

"That's OK. I'm ready for them." she smiled looking up at him.

"You did great Bren. I'm so proud of you." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I couldn't have done it without my awesome coach." she smiled reaching up to caress his stubbled cheek.

"Bren, it was all you. I was so scared the whole time." he said sitting on the bed next to her.

"So was I. I was so scared about how I would feel if he was a boy. You know, memories of Roger and everything, but I couldn't imagine him being a girl, you know?" she asked looking up into his green eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel Bren. I was scared of the same thing. But he's an incredible kid Baby." he smiled caressing her face with his hand.

"Roger, Mimi and Angel sent him to us, didn't they?" she asked looking up at him as tears began stinging her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they did Baby." he smiled leaning down to kiss her head.

"We have some team of guardian angels, don't we?" she asked reaching up to wipe her eyes.

"It seems that we do." he smiled caressing her cheek.

* * *

"Mom, he looks just like I did when I was a baby, right?" Rose asked looking over at Brenda who was holding Colin in her arms.

"He sure does sweetie. He looks just like you and Roger did when you were born." she smiled looking over at her as Roger stood on the other side of the room next to Collins.

"You have got to be the luckiest son of a bitch there ever was." Collins said quietly looking over at him.

"You have no idea man." he smiled looking up at him.

"You have such a beautiful family Roger." Maureen smiled walking over to them.

"Thanks. They are a sight, aren't they?" Roger smiled staring at his wife and kids.

"That they are." Collins smiled putting his arm around Roger's shoulder.

"OK, can I make one request?" Mark asked walking over to them.

"No, my son is not gonna be a filmmaker after his Uncle Mark." Roger laughed patting Mark on the shoulder.

"It was worth a shot, huh Marky." Joanne laughed standing with them.

"Yeah well he's Roger's son. I wouldn't expect anything less then a brooding rockstar." Mark laughed looking up at Roger.

"We've been through a lot, all of us?" Maureen asked looking up at them.

"Yeah, we really have." Joanne smiled folding her arms across her chest looking up at Roger.

"It's not over yet, you know? I have Rosie's boyfriends to threaten and to teach Colin how to play guitar. I'm not going anywhere yet." he smiled putting his arms around her.

"And I still have to teach Rosie and Colin how to raise hell. I'm staying put too." Collins laughed putting his arms around Maureen.

"You better. You know I can't handle teaching them how to rebel against authority by myself." she smiled looking up at him.

"Don't worry guys. We're in it for the long haul." Roger smiled kissing Joanne's head as Brenda looked up and winked at him.

"Good, I'm gonna need all the help I can get living with Chelse, Brenda and Rosie." Mark laughed as Roger tilted his head back laughing along.


End file.
